Harm Done onto Those We Know
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A man claiming to be a scientist is kidnapping people as test subjects for an experiment he's working on. He makes a fatal mistake in kidnapping the wrong people. Although he thinks he done the world some good, he never thought about the harm it'd bring.
1. It All Starts Here

**A/N: **Okay here is the start of a new story called Harm Done onto Those We Know. I've been debating wheather to do this story or not for a long time now, I've thought out the plot points but never really sat down to right it out. Small things have changed from what orignally was, but the main just is still the same. As you can see I've finally written chapter one and it fairly long (almost 8 full pgs in word doc.). To warn you this story may get to sick and twisted for some people, which is part of the reason why I was apprehensive to write it, but I'm making a leap here. Just so we all know It takes place in early season 5. So please read and tell me what you think.

**Summery:** A man claiming to be a scientist is kidnapping people as test subjects for an experiment he's working on. He makes a fatal mistake in kidnapping the wrong people. Although he thinks he's done the world some good by creating this product he never thought about the harm it would bring to the victims.

**Chapter One**

It All Starts Here

It was another warm morning in Miami, pleasant for the most part, but not for all. Department issued Hummers from the Miami-Dade crime lab pulled up in front of an apartment complex. Out of the first Hummer came Lieutenant Horatio Caine, wearing his ever present sunglasses. Out of the second came Ryan Wolfe and Calleigh Duquesne both carrying their kits. Out of the third Hummer came Natalia Boa Vista and Eric Delko, carrying their kits as well. Horatio walked up to ME Alexx Woods, who had already arrived and was looking over the body. "Alexx, what do we have?"

"There's no sign of external injuries, but I'll be able to get a better look once I get him back to the morgue."

"Do we have any ID on him?" asked Horatio.

Alexx felt the deceased's pockets, feeling something she pulled it out, it was a wallet. She opened it up to check inside. "Our dead boys name is Hector Wenforth and by the looks of it he lives here," said Alexx, she looked puzzled. "Horatio, why does that name sound familiar to me?"

Horatio shifted on his feet. "Alexx, Hector Wenforth was said to be missing less then twenty-four hours ago."

The rest of the team now stood behind him gave each other looks. "Kidnapping gone wrong?" suggested Natalia.

"Possibly, Mr. Wolfe, Calleigh, process the surrounding crime scene. Eric I'd like you to ask the tenants if they saw any suspicious behavior. Ms. Boa Vista, come with me, we're going to talk to the building manager to see if Mr. Wenforth did in fact live here."

Everyone set to work. "You know Calleigh, I got to wonder if he was placed here."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well you saw how the body was placed, laid out right in front of the apartment sign. Arms straight at his sides, legs straight out. It's almost as if someone wanted him to be found. Not to mention it sounds like he lives here."

"And most people either don't care and leave the body as they fall or hide the body. Leaving him in front of his own apartment building is a surefire way to have him found."

"Question is, why do you want someone to find a person you've just killed."

* * *

"Mr. Larson, did Hector Wenforth live in these apartments?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, but I don't see how this has to do with the dead man on my lawn," replied Larson.

"That dead man is Hector, you didn't know that?" asked Natalia.

"That's Hector. One of the other tenants found him, they came running in screaming and I called it in, but I never went to check, besides I thought Hector was missing."

"Were you the one to report him missing?" asked Natalia.

"No, that would've been his boss."

"Mr. Larson, which apartment is Mr. Wenforth's?" asked Horatio.

"Third floor, number three 'o one. You want a key to get in?"

"Yes, please."

Larson handed him the key, which Horatio handed off to Natalia. "Go find Eric and take him with you to search the apartment."

"Sure," said Natalia and left in search for Eric.

"Mr. Larson, did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"Think about it, anything may help us find Mr. Wenforth's killer."

"That's just it, I don't know who would want to kill Hector, he was my most likable tenant," replied Larson.

"Well, somebody didn't," said Horatio. "Tell me Mr. Larson, which one of your tenants found Mr. Wenforth's body?"

"That would be Mrs. Anderson."

"Where is Mrs. Anderson's place?"

"That would be this floor, one ten, but you won't find her there. I think she nearly had a heart attack. She's a very old woman, she went with the ambulance men."

"Thank you Mr. Larson."

"Sure, anything I can do to help."

Horatio walked out of the complex as Detective Frank Tripp pulled up to the scene. "Sorry I'm late Horatio, got stuck in a little traffic."

"That's alright Frank."

"So who do we got?" asked Frank.

"Our victims name is Hector Wenforth."

"Hector Wenforth? Isn't that the big computer geek that went missing yesterday?"

"Yes, indeed Frank."

"His boss came in yesterday wanting us to look for him, but he hadn't been missing for twenty-four hours and there was nothing to support the fact he was kidnapped. The boss guy got pissed and went to the news station, who blew the whole story out of per portion."

"You did what you could Frank, now we need to find out who would want Mr. Wenforth dead," said Horatio. "I'm off to the hospital to talk to the woman who found the body. Eric started talking to the tenants, but I had him go with Natalia to look at Mr. Wenforth's apartment."

"I'll finish up with that then see if anyone saw anything hinky."

"Sounds like a plan Frank, sounds like a plan," replied Horatio slipping on his sunglasses and walking off towards his Hummer.

* * *

Natalia found Eric at one of the first floor tenant's doors. She walked up to join him, but did not interrupt. "Did you see anything out of the ordinary, either yesterday or this morning?"

"What do you mean by out of the ordinary?" asked the man.

"Strange, odd, something that doesn't normally happen around here."

"Why?"

"One of your fellow tenants was found dead this morning right outside this complex," said Eric, this guy was getting on his nerves more then Wolfe did.

"Really who?"

"Hector Wenforth."

"Hector, no that's not possible, he's missing."

"Well now he's dead," said Eric.

"No, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary," the man replied. "Will that be all?"

"Yeah, for now," said Eric, the guy slammed the door shut. "Can you believe that guy, what is he a recluse? I'm not surprised he didn't see anything."

"Hey take an easy, not everyone's going to be cooperative. Hector lives in a third floor apartment. Three 'o One. Horatio wants you to come with me to check it out."

"Who's going to take over questioning the other tenants?"

"That would be me," said Frank.

"Well good luck with that man, some of these people are a real piece of work."

"Better be careful with what you say there Delko, it might be you someday."

"I sure hope not."

"Come on Eric lets go see what Wenforth's apartment has in store for us."

* * *

"Excuse me, excuse me," called a voice across the crime scene.

Calleigh and Ryan turned towards the voice yelling out to them to see a slightly plump elderly woman, clutching on to her purse with both hands in front of her. "Yes ma'am how can we help you?" asked Calleigh, as she and Ryan made there way over to the woman who stood behind the crime scene tape.

"I saw the ruckus and I thought I'd come over and see how things were going," said the elderly woman.

Ryan cocked one of his eyebrows. This lady was one of those busey bodies and while nosey people could be a nightmare to deal with, they could also be an asset. "Ma'am did you happen to see anything strange this morning or even yesterday?"

"Please Cutie Pie, it's Connie."

Ryan turned a shade of pink and there wasn't a lot of things that made him blush. "Um, Connie, did you see anything str-"

"Oh right, I can't attest to yesterday, but this morning I saw this gray van pull up, or maybe it was white or cream, anyway I've never seen it before, but I saw it pull up this morning and stopped completely and then stayed there for maybe a minute or two and then left, pulled away and that's when I saw Hector's body," she said, cutting Ryan off.

"You didn't think to call 911?" asked Calleigh.

"Well at the time I didn't know he was dead. I thought he may have been passed out, but then I heard all the sirens and flashing lights."

"Ms.-" Ryan started only realizing she'd never given them her last name. "Connie you knew Hector, did you live in the building?"

"Oh no silly, I live in the complex across the street, but I knew Hector in passing, he was such a sweet kid, because that's what he is a kid, even though he's thirty-one. How old are you Cutie Pie?"

"I ah, I'm Twenty-five."

"Oh, you're a baby."

If the first blush wasn't bad enough, this one had to be worse. "Ma'am do you know what Hector did for a living. or if he had any enemies?" asked Calleigh, taking charge, which Ryan was thankful for.

"Hector was one of those computer software people. Which may have been a contributing factor to why he was a little more then just chubby, that and he ate a lot of unhealthy foods. As for any enemies, Conner didn't like him to much."

"Conner?" asked Ryan.

"Yes, Conner Larson. Hector's building manager. Hector wasn't always on time with his rent which got on Conner's nerves, but Hector always got the money to him eventually."

"Alright can we get your full name, so if we have to come back with anymore questions we no where to find you?" asked Calleigh.

"I suppose, Constance Montgomery."

"Thank you for your time Ms. Montgomery, here's my card if you can think of anything else," said Calleigh.

Constance took the card and examined it briefly. "What about yours Cutie Pie, don't I get your card incase I can't reach Ms. Duquesne?" asked Constance.

"Uh sure," Ryan replied, pulling out one of his cards and handing it to her.

She read it. "Ryan Wolfe, that's such a handsome name."

"Thank you," replied Ryan, he didn't know what else he was suppose to reply with.

"Ms. Montgomery if you would excuse us we have to get back to work," said Calleigh.

"Oh, of course."

"Come on Ryan."

"Do I really have that need to be mothered look Cal?" asked Ryan as they returned to what they were doing.

"I don't know Ryan, I think you're asking the wrong person. If you really want to know you should ask Alexx."

"But Alexx mother's me Calleigh."

"Exactly, Cutie Pie."

Ryan glared at Calleigh and she smiled right back.

* * *

Everyone had returned to the lab and began to examine what little evidence they had been able to collect. Ryan went down to the morgue to see if Alexx had found anything on how their victim died. "Hey Alexx," he said walking in.

"Hey baby, you come to see what killed our boy."

"Yeah I did? You get anything yet?"

"Oh I got something."

"This good because honestly we don't have a lot of evidence to work with here."

"Well there's no outward signs of what Hector here was killed from, but I did find an injection sight just below his belly button."

"An injection sight, so you're thinking he was drugged by someone."

"That's your job baby, but I did send up some blood work to tox."

"You get the results back yet?"

"Uh huh, now this is where it gets strange."

"Strange how?"

"What ever was introduced into his system isn't in any database and it almost as if most of it has meshed with him."

"What do you mean, it didn't dissolve?"

"It looks like it was starting to become a part of his own body and blood work."

"Alexx, do you think this is what killed him?"

"Em hm, whatever baby boy here took didn't take to well to his system and ended up killing him."

"Thanks Alexx, now we just have to find out who gave it to him."

* * *

Ryan came into the evidence locker room. Where Natalia and Eric were, it was getting close to end of shift. "Well Hector Wenforth died from some sort of substance," said Ryan.

"What are you talking about Wolfe? You don't know the drug that killed him. Did you even look at the tox screen."

"The substance wasn't in any of our databases and Alexx isn't even sure it's a drug because whatever was given to him was starting to become a part of him when he died. I know what I'm talking about Delko, besides I hear you didn't farewell in Wenforth's apartment."

"That's because it looks like he wasn't taken from his apartment. He was probably taken somewhere on his way to work," said Eric.

The two men glared at each other. Natalia watched she was getting a headache. One moment these two were doing just fine with each being friends and next they're bickering. "Okay that's enough you two we're working the same case and you two arguing isn't going to help us get any closer," said Natalia. "Frank talked to the tenants and they gave him nothing other then Hector was nice, no one would want to hurt him, and that they didn't see anything."

"Calleigh and I talked to a woman from the complex across the street, she said that Hector and his building manager Conner Larson didn't get along all the time. She also said that she saw a gray, maybe cream or white van pull up this morning and when they left Hector's body was on the ground."

"Well that's helpful, you didn't think to tell us this sooner Wolfe," said Eric as he left the evidence locker.

"Hey I wasn't the only one she told. Calleigh was there too so don't go blaming me for not telling you anything when I just told you now," yelled Ryan after.

Ryan took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten to calm himself down. "You know maybe you should just tell him," said Natalia.

"What are you talking about?"

"That you like him."

"I do not."

"Ryan, honestly, you don't think I see it. I figured it out when you took me on that date. You were just trying to make him jealous, why else would you ask him if it was okay to go out with me. You wanted him to know to get him jealous."

"What good is it going to do me Nat, he a ladies man."

"You'll never know unless you do something about it."

"I'm not going to take that chance especially in our world Nat."

"You really think that even if Eric disapproved that he'd stoop low enough not back a fellow co-worker."

"I don't want to take that chance Natalia."

Horatio entered the room and cleared his throat. "Shift is just about over is all the evidence logged?"

"Yeah Horatio," said Natalia.

"Alright you should both go home."

"What about the case?" said Ryan.

"The case will still be here in the morning. I want well rested CSIs here bright and early to work on the case"

Ryan looked about ready to disagree, but Horatio cut him off. "Go home Mr. Wolfe."

"Come on Ryan," said Natalia.

They both left for the locker room to get there things and head home. "I'll see you tomorrow Ryan and like I said try telling him. Don't force me to play Cupid alright."

"I think that would be a nightmare you as Cupid. I hope I never see it."

"You won't if you just tell him and if he doesn't feel the same then we can move on."

"Can I think about it?" asked Ryan.

"Sure, you have until tomorrow morning. I'll see you."

"Yeah, thanks."

They both left the locker room. Natalia headed to her car thinking how oblivious men could be sometimes. Ryan went to his car thinking about how he should break it to Eric. Natalia had been half right, he was trying to make Eric jealous, but at that time he had also been trying to find out who the mole was.

* * *

Ryan got home to his apartment and set everything down in it's place, before he went to change so he could go for a jog. He needed to clear his head and think about his oh so complicated life. For sure only Natalia and Alexx knew his feeling for Eric. Alexx he had told because she was like a mother to him and demanded to know what was going on. Natalia like she had said figured it out on her own. Ryan had a feeling Horatio may know, but wasn't to sure. He was thankful IAB's Rick Stetler didn't know.

Ryan was now changed and he stepped out of his apartment locking it back up. "Hey Ryan, where you off to?" asked his neighbor.

Her name was Mary Allen. She was young, just a little older then Ryan and the biggest flirt in the whole complex. His other neighbor Mrs. Hickey had told him Mary had a thing for him. He dismissed it because Mary flirted with everybody and it wasn't like he was interested in her as well.

"Hey Mary, I'm just heading out for a jog."

"Do you mind if I join you."

Ryan looked at what she was wearing. High heals, a skirt that barely covered her back end and a top the revealed more cleavage then Ryan would've liked to see. Sometimes he thought Mary may be a prostitute, but he wasn't going to jump to conclusions and get her pissed at him, he already had enough enemies through his job. She could very well be a party animal. "Um you look like you have plans, besides I thought you worked Monday nights."

"I can cancel it's no big deal."

"That's alright you should keep your plans. I'd like to be alone if you don't mind. I have a lot to think about and I'd like a quiet run by myself this time around. Maybe next time."

"Okay, that's fine with me. I'll see you later."

Ryan watched her leave and sighed. "I'm telling you Sweetie, she likes you."

Ryan nearly jumped at the voice of Mrs. Hickey behind him. He turned around to Mrs. Hickey. She was the only other person who knew of Ryan's preference, but she was different from Alexx and Natalia, she was his neighbor not co-worker. "Does it really matter if she likes me, you know I'm not interested in her."

"I know that, but she doesn't, you need to stop stringing her along."

"I don't stri-"

"Oh yes you do, don't tell me you don't. She's not the brightest child in the pack, when you tell her maybe next time she gets all high hoped."

"But I only meant it as a jog between friends."

"I know you did, but like I said she isn't the brightest child in the pack and I think she likes the idea of being with you because she want someone to protect her. So how was work today?"

"Ugh," moaned Ryan.

"Was it that bad?"

"We're working on case and don't have a lot of evidence to go on and Eric and I got into another fight," said Ryan, Mrs. Hickey smiled at that. "What's so amusing?"

"Before me and my late husband started dating we got into yelling matches a lot, there was a lot of arguments before we actually got together. Well I better let you go on your run it will be dark soon and I wouldn't want the apartments favorite CSI to get lost."

Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'll see you when I get back."

"I'm sure I will."

Ryan left, his apartment and started his jog. He would eat dinner with Mrs. Hickey every Monday and Wednesday night if he wasn't working overtime. The warm evening breeze felt good as Ryan jogged down the sidewalk.

* * *

Calleigh and Eric sat at a bar. "You know you shouldn't be so hard on him, I was there too and it would've been just as easy for me to tell you the information and you wouldn't of blown up at me, besides it was kind of funny to hear this woman calling him Cutie Pie."

Eric shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What is it with older woman and Wolfe. They all just want to mother hen him."

"Maybe it's just the air about him."

"Oh don't tell me you like him too."

"Eric don't even go there. You know I see Ryan like a little brother. I just wish you'd admit that you like him."

"We argue to much."

"Some would say that it's sexual tension. Have you ever thought about just telling him."

"Are you kidding me. Wolfe is so straight laced it's not even funny."

"I've seen him crack a joke a few times, but that's not the point, you'll never know the outcome unless you make a move and it's going to have to be you because Ryan's not the one to make the first move."

"It's more complicated then that Calleigh, you know where I come from. I'm catholic, Ryan's the first guy I've ever liked like this. What will my family think. Marisol would've been the only one to support me."

"Eric, who cares what your family thinks as long as you're happy," said Calleigh.

* * *

Ryan was on his way back to his apartment, his stomach was beginning to rumble with hunger pains, sometimes he would ignore them at work, so he could get things done, but not now he was to hungry to ignore them. "Excuse me." called a voice.

Ryan turned around to see a burley man who looked like some sort of weight lifter coming towards him. "Yeah?" asked Ryan.

"Have you seen my dog man?"

Ryan looked at the man something off was he could feel it in his gut. Ryan's eyes caught sight of something just behind the man parked at the curb. A white van that was so dirty it almost looked gray. Ryan's stomach dropped out from under him as that bad feeling got worse. "No sorry, I haven't seen any dogs." Ryan turned to start jogging again as fast as he could.

The man grabbed his arm and it was a very firm grip, a little to firm for Ryan's likings. "Hey man leave me alone I haven't seen your dog."

Ryan was turned around by the man. "Please just take a look at the picture."

"I'm good thanks," said Ryan trying pull away only resulting in man squezing his arm tighter.

Ryan swung his free hand at the man, but he caught it with his own free hand. "Ah fuck this," the man growled.

He spun Ryan around pulling one of Ryan's arms behind his back and pressing Ryan against him. He put his other arm around Ryan throat in choke hold. Ryan was scared as hell, but he wasn't going to go out without a fight. He leaned as far forward as he possibly could. He was able to flip the guy over his back and get him to let go. Ryan began to run, but before he could get anywhere he felt the guys hand reach out and trip him. Ryan felt his head hit the pavement hard and stars shoot through his eyes. Everything was going black as he felt himself being picked up off the pavement. He attempted to fight back, but it was a weak attempt everything was just fading to fast.

The other man opened the side door of the van and placed Ryan in before hopping in himself and shutting the van door before it took off.

The commotion that Ryan and the other man had created had stopped all surrounding people in their tracks as they watched the situation unfold. As the van pulled away they all seemed to look at each other and in silent negotiation all seemed to agree they wouldn't say anything if the police came by. Whoever had just been taken seemed to have gotten in with a bad crowd and pissed them off and they certainly weren't going to do the same. What they didn't know was that wasn't the case at all.

**A/N: **There it is the first chapter in HDoTWK. So here's some info (and warnings). I've always enjoyed reading slash it's a little guitly pleasure of mine and for awhile I've wanted to attempt to write one. This story line was just perfect for that attempt. Keep in mind I've never written slash anyone who wants to help I'm all for it. For those of you non slashers you now know and have a choice to stay away from the story or keep reading it, but please don't come and bug me about it. So this will eventually be a Hardy Boys pairing. (My favorite slash pairing). Thank you all for reading and please send a review it would be great to get feed back. Oh one other thing this story will be sort of AU b/c Ryan's not going to be fired like he was in the actual show. **~StoryDreamer**


	2. Missing CoWorker, Top Priority

**A/N: **So here is the second chapter of HDoTWK. It's another long chapter it took me I think three days to write everything out (maybe four) I lost track after awhile. Thank you to everyone who as reviewed so far. The eight of you made me the happoest clam in the world, being apprehensive about this story in the first place, still a little, but you guys keep me going. Any errors are mine. I forgot the the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is now and here's the ch. 2 so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Lets face it, I don't own CSI:Miami or it's characters end of story.

**Chapter Two**

Missing Co-Worker, Top Priority

Georgina Hickey sat at her dinner table with a nervous feeling sinking into the pit of her stomach. The two dinner plates that sat at the table getting cold. Ryan and her were usually eating dinner at this point. She was very fond of her young neighbor. She had three children of her own, but they were never around. The main reason being they had left Miami, so she was glad to have Ryan's company especially after her late husband William had passed last year. The worry in her stomach was reasonable, it wasn't in Ryan's nature to be late and if something had come up he would have called her to let her know he wouldn't be able to make it, he always did.

She got up from the table and made her way to her home phone calling Ryan's cell to be sure he didn't just lose track of time while he was out on his run, even though it was now dark, there was no answer the voicemail picked up. _"You've reached CSI Ryan Wolfe, please leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

"Ryan sweetie it's Georgina, I just wanted to know if we were still having dinner or if other plans came up for you. You're worrying me it's not like you to not call or pick up your phone for that matter, please call me when you get this."

Georgina hung up and sighed. The feeling of worry was growing in her stomach like a plague. She treated Ryan as if he was one of her own kids. He was one of those people who had presence about them, where things weren't always great growing up and needed to be mothered, smothered in hugs and loving kisses. It was only natural that she would be worried sick for the young man. She would be this worried if it was one of her own children.

She left her apartment and went next door to knock on Ryan's incase he come back and fallen asleep. She knew the boy worked himself to hard sometimes. There was a time he had worked twelve days straight, almost an entire two weeks instead of a normal five day work week with two days off. He had then proceed to fill in for the co-worker he was falling for and wound up hurt. She had scolded him for it, saying he should've done the same and ignored his phone, but she knew he was to good natured for that. No answer came from behind Ryan's door. "Ryan Wolfe if you're in there you better open the door right now, this isn't funny young man, it's not right to scare an old woman like this," she said knocking on the door again.

No answer came. She had, had enough this was not like him at all. She quickly went back into her own apartment and went to her address book in search for the slip of paper Ryan had handed her awhile back. The slip of paper contained the numbers of all his co-workers cell numbers. She had remembered that Ryan had given them to her incase she ran into trouble and couldn't get a hold of him. Ryan had never said it but she had seen the other underlining reason he'd given it to her. It was the look of, if you think something's happened to me these are the people you would want to call. She found the paper near the back of her address book and held it up. Ryan's boss' number was at the top followed by a Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Alexx Woods, Frank Tripp, and Natalia Boa Vista. She didn't recognize that last name, he must of added her recently when he was over, but that wasn't important right now. She figured calling his boss would be the best way to go. She hated interrupting people's dinner hour, but by what she heard from Ryan, Horatio wouldn't mind if it came to a member of his team being in trouble.

She picked up her phone and dialed the number on the piece of paper as fast as she could. She heard it ring and hoped the man would answer. _"Lieutenant. Caine."_

"Lieutenant., my name is Georgina Hickey, I'm one of Ryan's neighbors."

"Yes, how can I help you."

"I think something's happened to him. He-"

But that was all Georgina had needed to say to Horatio Caine. "Alright Mrs. Hickey I'll be right over and you can tell me what you know."

Georgina heard the urgency and a slight bit of worry in the Lieutenant's voice. Now she had to wait, but waiting was making her own worrying worse.

* * *

Horatio got off the phone with Georgina Hickey, a woman who was saying she was Ryan's neighbor. Horatio hung up his cell. He was still in his office, he had yet gone home. He had heard the underlining panic in the woman's voice there was a real sense of worry she had for the young CSI. Horatio knew where Ryan lived, but still stole a glance at Ryan's file to make sure it was the right address.

He got on his phone again to call the others because if something had really happened to Ryan it would be all hands on deck and regretfully the Wenforth case would be put on a back burner. He called Calleigh first.

* * *

Calleigh and Eric were still at the bar when her cell phone rang. "Duquesne."

_"Calleigh we have a situation,"_ came Horatio's voice from the other end of the line.

"What kind of situation?"

_"I got a call from Ryan's neighbor, she thinks something may have happened to him."_

"What."

_"I need you over at his place as soon as you can, call Eric and Natalia and get them over here as well."_

"Yeah of course Horatio right away," said Calleigh hanging up.

"What did H want?" asked Eric.

"We need to get to Ryan's place something may have happened to him."

"What do mean something may have happened." said Eric standing up quickly making the chair scoot back, screeching across the floor. Some people looked up at Eric's display.

"Calm down Eric I'll explain outside. We need to call Natalia," said Calleigh, taking her cell and speed dialing Natalia's number as she left the bar.

Eric left some money and followed her out. "Calleigh what's going on?"

"Ryan's neighbor called Horatio, who thinks something happened to him. I don't know everything, but Horatio wants us at Ryan's," explained Calleigh. "I'll meet you at Ryan's apartment, alright."

"Yeah, right," said Eric before going to his own vehicle. It had to be something serious for Horatio to ask everyone to come. He hopped it wasn't true though. As much as Ryan got on his nerves he was really falling for him and didn't wish anything to happen to him.

* * *

Georgina paced outside her apartment door, waiting for Horatio to arrive. She saw a red head come down the hall and knew it was Ryan's boss instantly from the description. "Mrs. Hickey?" asked Horatio.

"Yes, yes."

"Tell me, what's going on?"

"Lieutenant, this isn't like Ryan at all. He usually has dinner with me every Monday night unless he has to work overtime or has other plans, but he'll call me to let me know."

"He didn't call you."

"Yes, but that's not it Lieutenant. He came home this evening, but then went for a run and as far as I know he hasn't come back from it yet and that was when it was still light out. I tried calling him he didn't pick up and I knocked on his door but he didn't answer. I have a key to his place, but I didn't go in I was scared that something may have happened and I know how you guys work from Ryan so I didn't want to mess with anything."

"Alright Mrs. Hickey, could you please get me that key and I'll check it out," said Horatio.

"Yes, of course," replied the elderly woman as she went into her own apartment to retrieve the key.

"Hi ya," said the voice of younger woman as she came down the hall. "Are you Ryan's boss, it's just the red hair and he's talks about you guys."

Horatio smiled slightly at the woman's cheerfulness, she must not be aware of the situation. She looked like she had been out partying. "Yes, Horatio Caine."

"Here you go Lieutenant. Mary you're back."

Mary looked confused as to why Georgina handed the Lieutenant Ryan's apartment key. "What's going on, has something happened to Ryan?"

Georgina looked like she wasn't quiet sure what to tell the woman. "Ma 'am, your neighbor is just concerned about Mr. Wolfe's well being. I'm here to hopefully put her mind at rest."

"Mary why don't you go inside your own apartment. I'm sure if anything has happened you will be informed and the Lieutenant will have questions for you."

"Okay Georgie," said Mary and disappeared inside her own apartment.

"Mrs. Hickey stay here please," said Horatio as Calleigh and Eric were coming down the hall now.

"Natalia's on her way Horatio. Have you gone in yet?" asked Calleigh.

"No, but I was just about to," replied Horatio.

He placed the key in the door knob unlocking it. He pushed it open slowly, pulling out his gun as a precaution if there was anyone unwanted in Ryan's apartment. The entire apartment was dark and silent. He could hear Eric and Calleigh follow close behind him, their own guns and flashlights drawn. The only sound that could be heard was their breathing.

They cleared the apartment. There was no signs of Ryan. Eric looked around Ryan's apartment, everything had it's place here. Eric knew that they would've known if there was a struggle here, unlike his own place which had once been called a 'hazardous mess' by Ryan, Eric on the other hand had deafened himself by calling a 'comfortable mess'. "Nothing happened here," he said. "We'd know if something happened in here."

"Yes, you're right Eric, but something's happened and we're going to find out what and where," said Horatio. "Calleigh call search and rescue, we can see if they can find where Ryan was last, then talk the neighbor on the right her name is Mary. Eric you and I are going to talk to Mrs. Hickey."

"That's his other neighbor right? The older woman standing outside when we arrived."

"Yes, it was," said Horatio.

He and Eric exited Ryan's place, to see the older woman pacing back and forth with worry. Eric couldn't help but think that Ryan had a lot of people who mother him and cared about him like a son of their own, maybe Calleigh was right and it was the air about him. "Is everything alright. Is he home and just fell asleep."

"I'm afraid not ma'am," replied Horatio.

"Oh, I was praying that was the case," she said, she looked at Eric.

Georgina knew upon looking at Eric that this was the man her neighbor was so found of. She could see why too, if only she was younger she may be interested herself. She hoped Mary wouldn't scare Eric away with her flirting although by what Ryan had said, Eric would probably take it all in stride. "I'm sorry," said Eric, he didn't know what else to tell the woman.

"What are you sorry for, Eric right?"

Eric figured Ryan must of told her about him. "Yeah."

"It's not like you're the one who did something to him."

Eric looked to Horatio, but Horatio wasn't looking at him. Horatio was focused on Georgina Hickey. "You said that Mr. Wolfe went on a run," said Horatio.

Georgina scrunched her nose up slightly at the way Horatio had referred to Ryan. She knew Ryan was bothered by it, she'd only heard about a million times. She knew it only bothered him for the fact that he didn't know why his boss referred to him as Mr. Wolfe and would feel a whole lot better if he just knew why. This and the fact the man couldn't call Ryan by his first name while he was most likely missing. "Yes, he goes for a run almost everyday when he comes home from work."

"Do you know his route?" asked Horatio.

"No, I've never run with him. Miss. Allen has a few times."

"Miss Allen?" asked Horatio.

"Mary," replied Georgina.

"Is Mary his girlfriend?" asked Eric.

Georgina thought she heard a hint of jealousy in the Cuban's voice. "Um, no. Ryan's just being a friendly neighbor, even if Mary wants to land a date with him it would never happen."

"Why does he already have a girlfriend?" asked Eric.

Georgina looked at the Cuban. She smiled slightly what was the harm in helping Ryan out a little maybe it would give the right push for when he was found, _if he was found_, her brain told her. "For as long as I've known him, he's never had a girlfriend."

"You sure?"

She smiled at Eric. "I'm positive Mr. Delko. Maybe a boyfriend once. You don't think that's what happened do you. That he was hurt by an angry ex?"

"We just have to explore all possibilities," said Eric.

Eric's mind was muddled in the thought that Ryan had, had a boyfriend, but then what was that thing with Natalia. Now he felt bad for assuming he and Natalia had slept together, but then again maybe Georgina didn't know what she was talking about and Wolfe had, had girlfriends, even though deep down he knew it probably wasn't true. This woman knew him like he was her own son. "Mary would know what route he takes best, she'd be able to show you."

"Thank you ma 'am," said Horatio. "Will do our best to find him.

Horatio and Eric walked away they were going to head down to the parking lot to wait for search and rescue. "H, you don't think someone at PD found out about... about Wolfe's preference and did something about it?" asked Eric.

"It's possible, but I hope it's not true because if it is, then whoever's at fault will pay dearly."

Calleigh knocked on the other neighbors door as she picked up words Horatio and Eric exchanged with Georgina Hickey. The door opened to reveal Mary Allen now clad in pajamas.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne I-"

"Something has happened to Ryan hasn't it. He's just to sexy for his own good and some crazy chick kidnapped him."

Calleigh didn't want to tell the woman that she was crazy herself. She saw how the woman peered past her and was staring at Eric. "Damn maybe I should work at the crime lab with all the sexy men that seem to work there, it be a field day," said Mary.

Calleigh cleared her throat. "I'm afraid you wouldn't be able to fill the requirements."

Mary scowled at Calleigh. "You're just jealous because I'm more attractive," said Mary.

"No, I'm worried about a colleague that's missing."

"Ryan's missing," said Mary.

_Boy this woman had a short attention spane_ thought Calleigh. "Miss. uhh..."

"It's Mary, Mary Allen."

"Miss. Allen, do you know if Ryan went anywhere?"

"Well, he went on a run awhile ago. I offered to go with him, but he said he wanted time alone to think, I think."

"Do you run with Ryan often?"

"Occasionally."

"So you know the route he usually takes?"

"Route?"

"Where he usually runs."

"Well we've ran the same one whenever I've gone."

"So you could show us where he normally runs."

"Yeah, I guess."

"When the search and rescue party get here, I'll come get you."

"You're going to do it now in the dark," said Mary.

"We're on a time crunch here Miss. Allen."

"What about that Wenforth guy, he was said to be missing yesterday, but you guys didn't do anything until his dead body was found this morning right?"

Calleigh was getting frustrated with the woman, but what she had said had been a silent fear for Calleigh because she was right. If the media discovered this controversy would come because of the wait with Wenforth and not waiting with Ryan there would be the _'just because he's in law enforcement doesn't mean he should get special privileges.'_ She sighed. "I'll come get you when we're ready."

"But I'm in my PJs."

"Then I suggest you change into something more appropriate," said Calleigh a little more curtly then she had intended.

Mary huffed and slammed the door. Another door down the hall opened up and scruffy looking man came out, he didn't look to happy. "Mary Allen you have no respect for others in this complex don't make me get Ryan to get you to calm that party down," he yelled his voice gruff.

"Screw you Carl," yelled Mary through the door.

"Are you a friend of Allens?" asked Carl, looking at Calleigh.

"No sir, I'm CSI Calleigh Duquesne, I'm a friend and co-worker of Ryan's"

"Oh, well could you tell this girl to stop disturbing the peace. She can never close a door correctly, it's always slam, slam, slam," he said angerly and then seemingly calmed down. "You here to pick up Ryan for a crime scene or something?"

Calleigh was about to say something when the door opened and Mary stepped out. "Ryan's missing you dirt wad," she said and slammed her apartment door for dramatics.

Calleigh couldn't see how Ryan lived with these people. "That's not possible, that boy is way to observant and careful. Unless of course one of your crazy psychotic friends decided to take him against his will and force him to have sex with them even though he's gay."

"Ryan's not gay you idiot. How would you know, did he tell you?"

"He didn't need to tell me sweetie, I have a son of my own just like Ryan and I know why he hides it, you're just to stupid to see it."

"I'm not stupid."

"Lady your as dumb as doorknob."

"You're an assh-"

"Alright that's enough," Calleigh yelled at the two. "Miss. Allen come with me now. Sir go back into you're apartment and we'll get to you when we can."

Calleigh turned and walked down the hall hoping Mary Allen was following.

It had been decided that Eric and Natalia would go with the search and rescue team to try and track down where Ryan had been on his jog. Calleigh and Horatio were going to head back to the lab. Horatio was going to inform the lab of what was going on everyone knew that this would be placed top priority, one of there own was missing and everyone knew the first forty-eight hours were crucial. Calleigh and Horatio watched as Eric and Natalia followed the search and rescue team with their dogs, Mary Allen followed behind them looking grumpier then ever. "Ma 'am, I'll meet you at the lab," said Horatio and he was off before Calleigh could respond.

Calleigh sighed, she really hoped they got some kind of lead in finding Ryan. What she had told Eric earlier was true, Ryan was like a little brother to her, yeah he annoyed her sometimes, but what little brother didn't. She was also worried about Eric and how he was taking it. She knew more then likely he was upset even if he was going to be pigheaded and deny the reasons why. Calleigh took another deep breath and headed to her own car.

* * *

Eric and Natalia walked side by side following the men and their search dogs. "She doesn't look to happy to be out here," said Natalia, trying to make some sort of conversation.

She was referring to Mary Allen. A grumpy look on her face, but Natalia also saw the hungry look in the woman's eyes as they continuously roamed Eric's backside. "Yeah, she probably just wants to be at home."

"She's eyeing you, you know."

"What of it?"

"Are you alright Eric?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Eric.

Eric didn't feel fine though, it felt like his heart was clenched in his chest and it couldn't beat even if he tried. He could feel a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he felt this way, why he cared about Ryan so much. He shook his head he needed to keep all of that at bay for now. He needed to concentrate on helping find Ryan. There was barking and Eric heard one of the search and rescue officers. "We got a problem here."

"What kind of problem?" asked Eric.

"The dogs are being thrown off, the scent goes in two different directions."

"What do mean going two different directions?" asked Natalia irritated, why couldn't these people explain everything in one foul swop.

"This must be where he was grabbed Nat, he was on his way back home. Does one of the scent trails lead to the curb?" asked Eric.

"Well there's one that takes off in that direction, we can't know for sure if it goes to the curb unless we follow it."

"Then lets fallow it," said Eric.

"Sure thing."

They followed again Eric watched as the dog paced back forth along the curb for a brief moment before it sat down "The trail stops here," said the S&R officer.

"Great so he was put into a vehicle probably a van and we have know idea where he is now," said Eric.

"Look at the positive side," said Natalia

"What's that?" asked Eric.

"That he was alive when he was taken"

"We don't know that for sure."

"Eric, if whoever took him had killed him they would have just left him here. There's a chance he could still be alive."

"Could being the word of choice there Natalia."

"Eric, Ryan's a tough guy he's still alive and we'll find him in time," said Natalia, she was surprised at how emotional Eric was being about this. "Anyway, you'd think if he was taken from here, someone would've a seen something. Why wasn't anything called in."

"Unless they didn't want to call it in," said Eric

"Maybe they're scared," said Natalia.

Eric didn't feel like being optimistic. "Either way we'll be spending tomorrow asking people if they were here yesterday and saw anything which they'll deny anyways."

"Eric," Natalia shouted as she watched Eric retreat back towards Ryan's apartment complex.

"What's his problem?" asked the S&R Officer. "It's just a missing person, you guys will find him."

"Apparently Officer Gallagher you were not informed to the fact that the missing person is CSI Ryan Wolfe our co-worker."

"I'm sorry, but he still seems a little more put off then any normal co-worker," said Gallagher.

Natalia didn't want to say anything that could put both Eric and Ryan in danger for the future. "They're like brothers," she replied hoping that would be a sufficient answer.

Mary Allen turned her attention to them after watching Eric retreat. "You mean they aren't lovers."

Natalia wanted to slap Mary. "No, they're not," said Natalia through gritted teeth.

She walked away to following Eric. She heard Mary and Gallagher follow. She screamed with inward frustration when she heard Gallagher hitting on the woman. Natalia turned around quickly. Mary almost ran into her. "We'd like to thank you for your help Miss. Allen, but we should really be letting you go home."

"Yeah, sure I was glad to help, Ryan's a good neighbor."

Nothing happened, Natalia stepped aside as a gesture to let the woman pass, but still nothing happened. "Like I said we should be letting you go."

Mary Allen looked confused as to what had the other woman ticked off, but she walked away on home. "What was that?" asked Gallagher.

"You're flirting with a girl while one of our own is missing."

"He's not one of mine."

Natalia was more then baffled. "Ryan Wolfe is still apart of law enforcement, different departments maybe, but all still law enforcement and you're flirting with his neighbor," said Natalia angrily, she turned away from Gallagher and stormed off down the sidewalk.

* * *

The elevator doors pinged and Horatio and Calleigh stepped off entering the lab. A figure stood at the reception desk, but Horatio already knew who it was he didn't need to see the man's face. "Rick, what can I do for you?"

Rick Stetler turned around to face Horatio and Calleigh. "Horatio, Ms. Duquesne," he said walking up to them. "I need to talk to your boss in private."

Calleigh didn't move from her spot, she continued to look at Stetler with cold green eyes. "Give us a moment Calleigh," said Horatio, he knew Rick wasn't going to talk otherwise, even though he already knew what the topic was going to be about.

"Sure thing," said Calleigh and left Horatio and Rick.

"What is it Rick?"

"I hear you have a missing CSI."

"That I do and the time I'm taking to talk to you should be spent looking for him. You should know this is priority one."

"I know it's priority, but it's not your priority."

"What do mean by that?"

"I think you know. You're his boss, you and you're people are too close to him, you can't work this case, it needs to go to another team."

"But that is exactly why we should be working the case. We know him better then other teams, we'll be able to find something and understand it better if he is able to leave anything for us to go on."

Rick looked angry, he knew he wasn't going to win this part of the conversation with Horatio, he was expecting it and had already come up with the counters. "Fine, but you have to take one of your CSIs off the case."

"Why's that Rick?"

"Unfortunately we can't afford to put the Wenforth case on hold until we've found CSI Wolfe. We're already facing enough scrutiny because we didn't look for him when his boss came in to report him missing and now he's dead. I need one of your CSIs working the case people will want developments. It's going to be bad enough when the media finds out that Wolfe is missing."

"Because they'll see it as special privileges because he's in law enforcement."

"Precisely Horatio, don't get me wrong I want Ryan found alive and brought back safely, but I can't have the department forego the Wenforth case either."

"I understand Rick, I'll have Eric get on it right away."

Rick seemed perplexed at Horatio's decision to put Eric on the Wenforth case, he thought he would've chosen one of the woman, but he smiled at Horatio. "Thank you Horatio," he said and took off.

With Rick here, he knew the rest of the lab must've heard about Ryan by now, but he needed to call in extra help, these were the techs that worked nights, so he needed to call in the techs they normally worked with. Horatio also knew he should call Alexx, she would be angry if she found out tomorrow when she came in. Horatio walked to his office to begin his list of calls.

* * *

Ryan felt himself coming too, but he was still completely unaware to where he was and his present situation. His brain was still sifting through the details and he had no concept of what the time was. He was lying on his back on something very hard, it was extremely uncomfortable. He didn't want to open his eyes yet his head still ached painfully. He tried to move his arm which were strained with discomfort, they wouldn't budge though and he felt something tighten along his wrists. Everything flooded back to him all at once and his eyes shot open. He'd been attacked while out on his jog and apparently not one the fight. He tried to move his legs now, but found that they too were tied to each corner of a hard metal table. "Ahh, you've finally come around. I was getting worried there after awhile," came gravely voice.

Ryan blinked a few times trying pin point where the voice was coming from. He saw a thin figure of someone over by another table that was filled with numerous things Ryan couldn't identify. Whoever it was, was messing around with some of the stuff. Ryan swallowed and it seemed to come more difficult then usual. "What do you want with me?" he managed to get out.

The figure turned around and Ryan could now see the wrinkling face of a man who had to be in seventies. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again thinking he was seeing things, but the old mans face was still looking at him. Apparently he hadn't remember everything because he didn't remember anything about the older man being there. How would he have been able to overpower him. Ryan's head hurt even worse from trying to rack his brain. It was beginning to disturb Ryan how the older man kept looking at him with some sort of fascination. He turned his head away from the man's stare that was starting to make his skin crawl. Ryan knew he wasn't in a good situation, he was tied to metal table. "Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, hm, why do I want with you, what do I want with you?" muttered the man. "I need you, you're perfect for this and if it works I'll be famous, you'll be famous."

"I'm good, I don't really want to be famous," Ryan said, but something else that was said was creeping him out. "Perfect for what?"

"My experiment of course. I have to test it out on all different body types, to see if it works. My last candent unfortunately did not make it through. I'm hoping you will though you're healthy and strong perfect for the average everything category."

Ryan was seriously worried now. _Experiment, different body types, he'd done this to someone else and they hadn't made it._ Ryan's mind raced with fear. Ryan wanted out and wanted out now. He tried to pull at his restraints. "I don't want to be part of this."

"But you are. You need to stop moving though, I don't want to get the wrong spot, it could kill you and then that would be a waist of you."

That froze Ryan into stillness. His body felt frozen from the words and he wanted to move like hell. He had to find some courage, something to get the man with the syringe to stop approaching him. "You're making a mistake, you don't know who you're messing with."

"I'm not making a mistake you're perfect."

That's not what Ryan had wanted to hear. He felt the man lift his T-shirt up to reveal his stomach, Ryan fidgeted a bit. "Now stay still," the old man said.

Ryan felt the needle tip against his skin, just below his belly button. Oh god his belly button. Alexx's voice floated through his head, _'I did find a injection sight just below his belly button, it's almost as if meshed with him, ended up killing him_.' This was the same man who had taken Hector Wenforth their victim from earlier today. He could feel whatever it was entering is body and began to feel uncomfortable. He was going to die kept racing through his mind as heard the older man leave. The older man walked through a doorway into a separate room. The burley man was sitting in a chair at a single desk, rocking back and forth. "Do you think he'll make it through Mamphry?"

"I certainly hope so Joseph, I certainly hope so, but you don't worry about that you're my assistant and I'm the scientist, your part will come in do time."

"But when?" asked Joseph.

"If he pulls through," replied Mamphry. He smiled he had been wanting to carry out this experiment for years and he had finally set everything into motion.

**A/N: **Wow, there it was long, long, and long to write, my mind practically bugged of it's head. Thanks again to those who have already reviewed/favorited/alerted. I hopw you liked the next chapter. I'm always nervous about writing the characters correctly and I couldn't help myself in including Rick Stetler. Please review. **~StoryDreamer**


	3. A Day Gone, With No Luck

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter in HDoTWK. Sorry it took so long I had intended to put it up sooner, but was having a hard time sitting down to type/write it. This Chapter feels pretty long, but I like it please read and review. Warning for the end of the chapter.

**Chapter Three**

A Day Gone, With No Luck

Horatio was in his office, he stood at the window looking out at the Miami night. He had called Alexx to inform her of Ryan's disappearance, she had wanted to come in and help out, but Horatio had told her to stay home with her family and come in same as normal. He told her that he'd call if they needed her, they both knew what that meant and both hoped her services wouldn't be needed. Horatio had ended up calling Eric last telling the CSI he wanted to see him as soon as he came in.

There was a knock at this door and Eric stepped in. "You wanted to see me H."

"Yes Eric, take a seat please."

"What is it H?"

"I need you to work the Wenforth case."

"What, no, Ryan's case is top priority right?"

"It is, but there's to much controversy surrounding the Wenforth case."

"You can't put Natalia or Calleigh on the case."

"Eric I don't think your heads on straight."

"That's not true."

"Eric this is non negotiable, you're working the Wenforth case."

"Fine, whatever, it's your call," said Eric getting up to leave.

"Eric, if we get a lead on where Ryan is I'll let you in on the rescue."

"Yeah, thanks," said Eric, he was still disappointed that Horatio was pulling him off Ryan's case.

Eric was sure Horatio didn't know what he was talking about, his head was on perfectly straight, what was with everybody thinking he wasn't alright. Everyone kept asking if he was okay and it was starting to annoy him. Why wouldn't he be okay. He went to go get the evidence in the Wenforth case there was no way he was leaving the lab. He was going to stay here and see what he could hear about Ryan's case and it's progress.

* * *

The sun had come up in Miami and the activity in the Miami Police Department and Crime lab was high with the buzz of a missing CSI. At the moment Detective Frank Tripp, Natalia, Calleigh, and Horatio were out asking people questions along the sidewalk and beach where the scent dogs had lost track of Ryan. "Were you here yesterday evening?" Frank asked a young woman in a bikini, already sporting a tan.

"Yeah sure, I was at the beach all day."

"Good, did you see him in the evening?" asked Frank, showing her a picture of Ryan."Umm, no I don't think so. I think I'd remember someone as handsome as that."

Frank thought he'd seen the woman's face pale before answering. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Has he done something wrong."

"That's privileged information."

"Is he some big wig that's missing or one of those informant people that you have trying to get the real bad folks?"

"I'll come find you if I have anymore questions," said Frank, more then a little annoyed.

Frank hated it when people weren't willing to give them information, but wanted to know everything about the case. It had been like this with everyone he talked to so far. No one who had been there in the evening had seen anything or so they were saying.

Natalia was having a similar problem with one of the workers at fruit drink stand near by. "Come on you work here all day and your telling me you never saw this guy," she said pointing to Ryan's picture that was resting on the counter top.

"Hey I never said never. I just didn't see him yesterday. I've seen him running before, but not yesterday. Which I found kinda of odd because usually he's a regular runner."

"Did you ever talk to him?"

"Not really it's just one of those things were I just see him, no conversations."

Natalia took a deep breath. "Well if you think of anything else that was strange in the days before and so on here's my card," she said.

Natalia knew they weren't mentioning to these people that Ryan was a missing CSI because they were trying to keep it under wraps. They were trying to avoid controversy which was why Eric was now working solo on the Wenforth case. Natalia breathed in a heavy sigh once again before heading off to talk to another person who more then likely wouldn't give her answers.

* * *

Eric felt out of place like he wasn't doing enough. He really didn't want to be working the Wenforth case and he hadn't wanted to leave the lab, but had to go back to the scene to see if there was any street cameras or outside building surveillance cameras of any sort. He needed to try to get a license plate for this van that was seen so he could put out a BOLO on it. He had been in luck and had retrieved enough surveillance footage to last awhile. When he had returned to the lab his co-workers were still not back, so they were still out questioning people on Ryan's jog route. He went into the evidence locker to log the tapes into evidence before taking them to Dan Cooper in A/V. "Hey," said Eric, coming in, there wasn't the normal enthusiasm to the greeting.

"Hey, have you heard anything about Ryan's case?" asked Cooper.

"No I haven't, you would know more than me Coop, you've been in the lab all day and I was pulled from working the case."

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm working the Wenforth case. I have surveillance tapes for you to go over."

"I thought Ryan's case was top priority?"

"It is, just work on it 'til someone brings you something from Ryan's case alright. Look for a van that's tan, white, cream, possibly gray. When it pulls away Wenforth's body should be there, so it shouldn't be to hard to spot."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look into seeing if Hector Wenforth had any enemies at work. I've called his boss in to talk to," said Eric.

* * *

Eric let Wenforth's boss into the room where they had questions for people who weren't being interrogated. "Thanks for coming in Mr. Skyett, please sit down."

"It's no problem, at least you're doing your job now, a little late seeing as Hector's dead."

"I a... I asked you in because I wanted to know if Hector had any enemies at work.""No, everyone loves Hector, he's just a loveable kind of guy, he was nice to everyone. He had a tendency to put things off, but he would always get his projects done, sometimes late, but always done."

"Did Hector receive any special treatment."

"No, I don't give any of my employees special privileges. Why are you asking me about my employees?"

"It's procedure, we have to consider that Hector may have made enemies with anyone he knew."

"What about the people in his apartment building?"

"We're already looking into them sir."

"Are you putting all your efforts into finding Hector's killer."

"All that I can."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I'm putting all efforts I possibly can into this case," said Eric.

Skyett nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Have you considered the possibility that this could be completely random?"

"Yes Mr. Skyett, it's always a possibility, a less likely one, but yes," said Eric, he was getting antsy, he wanted to get out of here. "Thanks for coming in. I have to get back to work, but this officer will escort you out."

Eric watched as the uniformed officer led Skyett out. He inhaled a deep breath, if this was random his job may have just gotten harder if the van didn't get him anywhere."

Eric got up from his seat and made his way threw the lab. He silently wondered of there had been any progress on finding Wenforth's vehicle which had been put on alert already. He didn't think a lot of attention would be going towards looking though, with a lot of attention focused on finding Ryan.

He walked into A/V hoping Dan might have something for him, the sooner he could wrap this case, the sooner he could be back on Ryan's case. "Dan you got anything for me?"

"Not yet Delko."

"What's taking so long?"

"The apartment the vic lives at as well at the apartment across the street didn't get a view of the license plate. I'm looking into street footage now."

"Wait did Wenforth's apartment camera catch who dumped him?"

"Yes and no, yes it shows someone, no the face was covered so we've got nothing to identify him."

Eric's cell rang and he picked it up promptly. "Delko, okay, yeah thanks, I'll be right there don't touch anything," Eric said and hung up. "Patrol found Wenforth's car. I'm going to check it out, keep it up."

* * *

Arriving on scene there was only one patrol car with crime scene tape sectioning of Wenforth's car and the parking spaces on either side. Two uniforms leaned against their squad. One was older and the other closer to Eric's age. "Hey Charlie, Marv."

Eric knew these guys, but then again he knew a lot of unis. "Hey Eric, have you heard anything about Ryan?" asked Marvin the younger of the two.

"No, everyone's still out questioning people along his jog route as far as I know."

"And you got stuck working the Wenforth case. That's a shame," replied Marvin."Someone would've no matter what Hemming," said Charlie to his partner.

"Why would someone want to kidnap Ryan, he's such a nice guy," said Marvin.

"Use your thick head Marvin," said Charlie.

"Hey Eric can you do me a favor and let me know when they find Ryan. He and I were kinda buds," said Marvin.

"Yeah, sure I'll do that," said Eric.

Eric knew there might be some concern and questions coming from patrol with Ryan having come from there. He probably kept in touch with a few people there. "So ah, did you two spot it or did someone call it in?"

"It was called in by the manager of Café au Lait, said that this was the third morning it's been here without moving. We came to check it out and after running the plates it came back to your dead guy Hector Wenforth," said Charlie.

"Have you talked to anyone in the coffee shop yet?" asked Eric.

"No, we don't exactly have a picture of the victim to be showing them and asking, we were waiting for you to get here," said Charlie.

"Is there a problem Officer Moen?" asked Eric, not liking the way Charlie was starting to snap at him.

"No problem from me, Hemming here might be another story, before you got here he wouldn't stop yapping about getting out of here and helping with the search for Wolfe."

Eric nodded his head in reply. "Well do me a favor and ask if anyone saw Wenforth three mornings ago," said Eric pulling out two wallet sized photos of Wenforth he had brought with him and handed them to the two officers. "I'm going to processes Wenforth's car and the surrounding scene for signs of a struggle. More then likely this is where Wenforth disappeared from."

"No shit Sherlock," said Charlie.

Eric didn't reply to Officer Moen's words as the officer turned and walked away. "Sorry about Charlie, he's a real grump today and I don't think I've made it any better by talking about wanting to look for Ryan."

"Why's that?"

"Well when Ryan was in patrol, him and Charlie never really got along. He called Ryan a pussy little girl on his first day to patrol. Had a hard time believing Ryan had the stones to be a cop. I reminded Charlie looks could be deceiving. I was right, Ryan was always there to back others up, even Charlie despite the animosity between them."

"Would you say you're friends with Ryan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you two ever talk about your personal lives, like dating?" asked Eric.

"Well sure, where is this going?"

"So you knew who Ryan liked to hangout with. That he was, that um-"

"He was gay. Yeah I knew even though he never flat out told me. He was always pretty discrete when we talked about dating. Don't blame him either. With his surroundings there's a lot of older cops and younger generation cops who are against it, but I never judge someone by their sexual preference, but the kind of cop they are. I wouldn't think twice about not coming to Ryan's aid if he needed it."

"Do you think Charlie knew about Ryan?"

"Hell no, if Ryan never told me, he sure as hell wouldn't tell Charlie. Why are you asking me this?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer. "Hemming are you coming or what?" shouted Charlie.

"I'm coming," Marvin shouted back. "You don't possibly think one of our own had something to do with Ryan's disappearance."

"Every possibility has to be looked into. I should get to work."

"Yeah okay," replied Marvin then disappeared in the direction Charlie had gone.

* * *

Horatio, Calleigh, Natalia, and Frank stood in a small circle on the sidewalk. "I've gotten nothing, everyone I talked to says they didn't see anything," said Natalia.

"I doubt it, they know something they're just not saying anything. I want to arrest them all," said Frank.

"I wish we could just tell them we're looking for a missing cop, they probably wouldn't hold anything back from us then," said Natalia.

"But we can't this needs to be kept under wraps," replied Calleigh. "Horatio what is it?"

Calleigh had noticed that Horatio was seemingly staring off in one direction then looked another way doing the same. She couldn't tell for sure sense Horatio was wearing his sunglasses. "People may lie, but cameras don't," said Horatio. "Calleigh I want you to gather any surveillance footage form the area, buildings, street cameras, ATMs and bring it back to the lab for Mr. Cooper to go over. Then I want you start looking for any criminal that might carry a grudge against Ryan go all the back to when he was in patrol."

"I'll get on that," said Calleigh and walked away from the group.

"What are we going to do?" asked Natalia.

"We're going to stay here and keep asking anyone else that arrives. We can't give up on Ryan and right now this is the only chance we got."

* * *

Eric was still out in the parking lot going over the car dusting the outside for prints because it had looked like someone was pushed up against Wenforth's car. Marvin was inside the coffee shop he came up to the Barista while Charlie worked the customers. "Excuse me ma'am," said Marvin.

"Yes, what can I get you?"

"I'm fine thank you. I was wondering if you saw this man three mornings ago?" he asked showing her the picture of Hector.

She took the photo and smiled weekly. "Hector yeah, he was here three mornings ago."You didn't know his car was parked outside for three days."

"I don't know what Hector's car looked like. He was such a sweetie, gave us tips all the time."

"But he was in three mornings ago?"

"I already said yes, he wasn't in this morning or yesterday, but he was in the day before that."

"So that car that's been sitting out there forever is his. Do you think he was taken from here?" asked the Barista.

"I can't talk to you about that," said Marvin.

"Okay, oh um hey do you know a CSI named Ryan Wolfe?" she asked.

"Aaah yeah," said Marvin, something jolted inside him, this woman knew Ryan.

"Could ya tell him I missed him this morning."

"Uhh, sure."

"It's just that he usually comes in every morning even if it's just a muffin and not a coffee, he's another one of our sweet customers."

Marvin felt like he could relax a little. This woman wasn't any harm."I'll let him know ma'am," said Marvin, he turned about ready to leave. "Oh, one more thing ma'am. Did Hector ever get in any confrontation with any of the other customers."

"No, like I said he was a sweetie."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Marvin walked over to Charlie. "I'm going to check up on Eric, give him what I got so far."

"Fine whatever," mumbled Charlie and went back to asking the customer questions.

* * *

Calleigh came back to the lab with a handful of video tapes, walking into the evidence locker she spotted Eric logging his own evidence. "How are things going with the Wenforth case?" asked Calleigh.

"Fine," replied Eric a little more hostile then he intended.

"Are you angry that you were pulled from working Ryan's case?" asked Calleigh, Eric gave her a 'what do you think' look. "You know why Horatio did it right?"

"Because he says my head isn't on straight, but it is."

Calleigh sighed, men could be so thick sometimes. "You need to stop denying your feelings for Ryan and just admit it to yourself. Don't you wonder why you two piss each other off sometimes."

"No, but you're going to tell me anyways aren't you."

"Usually it's because what you see as Ryan being a show off is him trying to impress you, other times he barbs you because he knows he'll get something from you even if that attention is negative. He rather have some attention than none at all."

"So that's him, you can't prove that I like him like that."

"Oh, please, I've seen the way you look at him. Ever since his nail incident you've been somewhat protective and worried about him, albeit you show it a bit aggressively sometimes."

"Calleigh it just can't-"

"Eric you have nothing to worry about from the team, we'll be back you one hundred percent."

"I know, thanks. How do you know all that anyways?"

"Eric practically everyone on the team sees it the only two oblivious that the feelings are mutual are yourself and Ryan."

"Those the surveillance tapes from around the area Ryan went missing?" asked Eric.

"Yes, I'm logging them and then bringing them over for Dan to look at, so I can get into looking for what criminals may have something against Ryan."

"About that, we don't think a cop is behind this. I mean that you know don't like Ryan's choices," Eric said trying to phrase things carefully.

"That's a serious implication Eric."

"I know that Calleigh. It's just when I went to see the Wenforth car-"

"The Wenforth car was found?"

"Yeah, anyway when I went out there he was... lets just say he had a bad attitude."

"That doesn't mean anything Eric."

"Well the guys partner said the two didn't get along very well when Ryan was in patrol."

Calleigh looked at her watch, it was already getting into the evening hours. It scared her how much time had passed and they still hadn't found Ryan and still had nothing to go on. Ryan's twenty-four hour range was coming up. she prayed they wouldn't pass the forty-eight hour period because the statistics said those hours were prime, after that the victim was less likely to be found alive or otherwise. She looked over at Eric who was staring at her. "Aah give me the officers name and I'll look into it alright."

"Thanks, Charles Moen," said Eric.

He watched as Calleigh wrote the name down in her notepad. She looked up at him about to say something, but the look on her face changed. She was looking past him over his shoulder. "Eric, turn up the TV," said Calleigh.

Eric turned around to the TV that hung from the ceiling in the corner at the evidence locker. He saw the news was on, in a little box over the anchors shoulder a subtitle read MISSING CSI? Eric turned up the TV as quickly as he could. "We head now to Erica Sykes who has just arrived at the crime lab and will be reporting live from there, Erica."

"Thank you Jason, like you said we had a source tell us earlier today that a CSI from the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, went missing yesterday evening. The CSIs name is Ryan Wolfe and the search for the young CSI started last night and have probably continued their search for all of today. The question for the people is with all the resources going to finding the CSI, what happens to other cases such as the Hector Wenforth, a man found dead yesterday morning after being reported missing the day before. No police action was taken to look for Hector Wenforth and yet it's all hands on deck when it's their own. This to me seems like special privileges. Sense when are the police so much better that the rest of us. We all deserve equal treatment. Now I haven't been able to talk to anyone from the police department th-" The TV blinked off, Eric couldn't listen to her anymore.

"I really hate that woman," said Eric.

"This is bad that means there's a leak somewhere. I need to get a hold of Horatio, the only people who knew were Ryan's neighbors and they were asked to stay quiet."

"Or there's always someone here."

"Don't go there Eric," said Calleigh, as she pulled out her cell. "Horatio, are you on the road?... Oh, We've got a serious problem there's a leak, the news just broadcasted that Ryan's missing. That's what I was thinking it came from, sure I'll see you there."

Calleigh hung up. "You have to go," said Eric.

"Yeah, we need to find out who leaked the information, can you take the videos to Dan for me Eric?"

"Sure."

"Thanks," she said and left quickly heading for the elevator.

Eric was frustrated he wanted to side swipe all the evidence off the table. He had so many feelings coursing threw him one of them being that he wanted to strangle Erica Sikes. She had possibly just put Ryan's life at risk and just made everyone's job a lot harder. He took a deep breath, he'd get Calleigh surveillance tapes to Cooper, he had to see if Cooper had anything for him anyways. Eric finished logging everything and left the evidence locker.

* * *

Calleigh pulled into the parking lot at Ryan's apartment. Horatio was already there waiting for her. She parked the Hummer killing the engine, she jumped out. "I got here as soon as I could," she said.

"That's alright, you ready for this?"

Calleigh looked to the sky for a moment the sun was setting creating a beautiful display of colors, it reminded Calleigh that today had been just the same as any other to anyone who didn't know Ryan. "Yeah, I'm ready."

They walked into the building running into the landlord. "Lieutenant we spoke briefly on the phone, I wasn't clear on what you wanted, so how can I help you?"

"We need to speak to all your tenants Mr. Argier," said Horatio.

"That's just not possible, my tenants have a right top their privacy besides you talked with them last night."

"And that is exactly why I need to talk to them again, one of your tenants leaked information to the press about Ryan's disappearance after we explicitly told them not to. Out of respect for Ryan one of your tenants let us talk to everybody," said Horatio, he wasn't going to take this crap from the guy.

"Alright, but if they don't want to answer your questions I can't make them."

"Completely, understandable," said Horatio.

Horatio headed up to Ryan's floor first, Calleigh close behind. If anything Georgina Hickey would be able to help him with who in the complex would go to the press. Horatio knocked on Georgina's door. "Just a minute," came the voice of Georgina, the door opened a moment later. "Lieutenant, how can I help you?"

"Mrs. Hickey, do you know anyone at this apartment who would tell the press about Ryan's disappearance despite the fact we told them not to?"

"Yes, I saw that on the news. Um I'm not sure of anyone who would intentionally, Mary may have let it slip on accident, she tends to be gossip pron, but that's no excuse is it. To tell you the truth I don't who here would put Ryan at risk like that. Most everyone here like's Ryan, they felt safe with Ryan here, but now everyone's a little on edge."

Horatio's cell rang and he picked it up. Calleigh took the opportunity to talk Georgina. "Mrs. Hickey you may have been asked this already, but do you know if Ryan has had any bad break ups recently any ex's that might want to hurt him."

"No my dear, I only ever saw one of Ryan's boyfriends and that was a little over two years ago I think, before my husband past. I could tell that relationship was very serious, but he died and Ryan hasn't had a boyfriend sense then, although he's been trying to convince himself to move on, but it's hard because he has a thing for your Cuban co-worker and doesn't think it will ever happen."

Calleigh gave the woman a small smile. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"That was Natalia, she and Frank just got done talking to our friend Ms. Sykes, we have someone to talk to," said Horatio. "Thank you Ms. Hickey."

"Em-hmm."

* * *

Natalia was pissed off, Erica Sykes didn't know when to stop. She stormed over to Erica Sykes, Frank followed closely behind. "Hey News Chick,"

Erica Sykes turned around a smile on her face. "CSI Boa Vista, Detective Tripp do you have something you'd like to say about your colleagues case."

"Wipe the smile off your face lady and shut off the camera," said Frank.

"So I'm guessing that's a no about talking to me."

"Oh we want to talk to you. We want to talk to you about how you came by that Ryan was missing."

"I can't relinquish that information it was in confidence."

"Do you release that you're impeding an investigation and you've put Ryan's life at risk if the people who abducted him didn't already know he was a cop," said Natalia.

"I'm running a story."

"I tell you what, you don't tell us who told you and Ryan ends up dead I'll arrest you for conspiracy to murder an officer of the law," said Frank.

"You can't do that."

"Try me."

Erica huffed a sigh. "It was Ryan's building manager Ben Argier."

"Thanks, now get outta here," said Frank.

Natalia out her phone to call Horatio.

* * *

Horatio walked up to Ben Argier who had his back to Horatio. "Mr. Argier we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Don't test my patience Mr. Argier. You were the one who leaked to WFOR that Ryan was missing. Let me ask you this, after profusely announcing to me that your tenants privacy is key, can you tell a reporter about one of your tenants, tell me that?"

"I...I..."

"See this action Mr. Argier gives me reasonable suspicion that you're in on my CSIs abduction."

"I'm not, I swear I wouldn't put Ryan in danger like that. I wasn't in on kidnapping him."

"But you have Mr. Argier, you have put Ryan in danger, as for you not being in on his abduction, we'll have to wait for the evidence to prove that won't we," said Horatio and walked away.

* * *

Ryan felt groggy as he could feel hot sticky sweat congealing across his back, neck, and face. He fought to keep his eyes open, but they felt waited. It felt hard to breath, at times gulping for air. His stomach was filled with an unfamiliar sensation that he couldn't quiet place, but it didn't feel good. He could hear faint voices coming from somewhere near by, but couldn't grasp what was being said no matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn't hold in his head.

"Joseph you idiot, a cop, seriously a cop."

"I didn't know he was a cop honestly. I only first spotted him at Café au Lait where we saw Hector Wenforth. I took pictures and you approved that he'd be a good canidate. I... we never followed him like Hector, Mamphry. We followed him home from the coffee shop that one evening and found out he went on runs and that's where we watched him."

"I know this, we need to be per cautious right now Joseph," said Mamphry.

He walked over to his table that had all his materials including a composition notebook, he opened it to the book marked page and ran his fingers across the freshly scribed data about their new candidate that they had retrieved from his driver's license. He quickly closed it and placed it in a cardboard box, he than proceeded to carefully place his delicate serums in the box along with bottles of everything that made it up. After those were loaded in the box he went on to put stacks of pictures.

Joseph stood behind his boss, but watched as their candidate Ryan Wolfe struggled to stay awake, he could see the sweat glistening of the young man and it turned him on. He really hoped this one made it through. The serum that was part of Mamphry McHandelson's on going experiment had ultimately killed Hector Wenforth and Joseph hadn't gotten to have his fun with the man, although secretly he much rather have his fun with this beautiful specimen then the fat lug that Wenforth was.

"Mamphry, do you think he's going to make it."

"Well it's almost reached the twenty-four hour mark sense we've injected him and physically he is already well conditioned unlike are previous friend, so yes, yes I do think he will probably pull through just fine. If you'd like I don't see why you can't go ahead now."

"Really, are you sure?"

Mamphry turned to look briefly at the man tied down to the table and smiled a crocked smile. "I'm sure."

Joseph smiled back and left Mamphry's side.

Ryan heard footsteps approaching him and an uncontrolled chill ran down his body despite the amount of sweat he could feel all over his body, it didn't help that he felt cold to begin with. "It's time for phase two my friends."

Ryan swallowed hard, enough so he could hear the gulp in his ears. He didn't want to know what phase two was. He tried to move to get away despite the fact that he had been tied up long enough that his hands had already gone past that tingling numbness and now felt bone chilling, in his mind he was already sure he was going to lose his hands do to lack of circulation. He felt thick fingers glide over his body for a brief moment before they began to pull the clothes from his body. Ryan involuntarily trembled in fear for what he was almost sure of what was coming. He could feel the cool air hit his naked skin and heard the undoing of another's clothes. It was at this point he was glad his eyes felt to heavy to open. A presence climb up on top of him. Rough hands cupped his face and Ryan tried to jerk away, but to no avail. "Don't worry, everything will be alright my friend, everything's going to be fine," came a gruff voice that he thought sounded familiar but couldn't place where he'd heard it.

The looming body didn't move away from and the rough hands moved down to rest on his waist. Ryan willed and begged for everything to go away, that this was all some sort of sick perverted dream he was having, but deep down he knew this nightmare was real.

**A/N:** So there it was Chapter three. I think it would be a little over two years of Ryan working at the lab in early season 5 b/c he started earlier season 3 so 3-4= one year and 4-5 = another year, so that's two years right? Anyway I hope I left chills. Please review.** ~StoryDreamer**.


	4. Connections Found

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter, sorry it took awhile I was trying to get the end sequence just right and I'm still not totally happy with it, but anyway here is CH.4

**Chapter Four**

Connections Found

The night had past and another morning was here. The crime lab and PD were hectic with trying to get any lead they possibly could, patrol had spent all night wondering the streets for who knew what, in the back of their minds there was hope that Ryan had escaped his capture or captures, they didn't know and was out wondering the streets. There had been no luck, but a new shift was coming in to continue the search.

Dan Cooper sat at his computer screens with dark circles and bags under his eyes going over surveillance from where Ryan had disappeared which was giving him nothing to work with. Whoever it was had parked the abduction vehicle out of sight of all cameras and Cooper was tired of seeing Ryan getting abducted over and over again, by someone who couldn't be identified due to the baggy clothes that hid any and all possible distinguishing features and that also had a hood to cover their face. Cooper had stopped looking at Delko's tapes, but had set them aside next to a computer he wasn't using and marked where he'd left off so Delko could come in and do it on his own.

Maxine Valera was anxious, she was going from standing in front of her work table with her arms crossed, to pacing back and forth. She wanted to get some sort tangible ID or proof on who this was when they didn't have evidence to do so. She had drunk to much coffee and other caffeinated beverages to keep her awake so she was ready if anything did come in.

A man came off the elevator and up to the reception desk sporting a visitors badge, not looking to happy. "I need to speak to CSI Delko."

"He's working a case right now. Is it important, I could take a message," said Paula who often was the one at the reception desk, she was given a hard look. "I could page him if you like?"

"Do that, I need to talk to him."

She picked up the phone and pushed a few buttons. "CSI Delko to reception, CSI Delko to reception."

She hung up the phone and a minute later Eric was there. "What is it Paula?"

"You have nerves, you know that," said the man.

"Mr. Skyett, what can I do for you?" asked Eric, despite the fact that he was already had a feeling what the man was here about.

"You have the stones to tell me you're doing all you can to catch Hector's killer when you're actually more concerned about your own friend. You're probably not even working Hector's case, just called me in to make me think you were working his case because a missing cop is far more important then an overweight computer geek am I right?"

"Mr. Skyett I am working your friends case, but to be completely honest we don't have a lot to go on."

"You don't have a lot to go on because you aren't even working his case," yelled Skyett.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Horatio, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah there's a problem here, you people think you're so high and mighty, better than everyone else. You go on a massive search for your own, but couldn't give a rat's ass about my friend who's dead now because you people could care less to bother even looking for him."

"I assure you sir, that CSI Delko is doing everything he can to find who killed your friend."

"And the rest of you, what are you doing huh?" asked Skyett, there was silence. "That's what I thought."

Skyett walked back to the elevators to leave the crime lab. "Thanks H, I better get back to work."

"Please do," said Horatio.

He watched Eric headed back into the labs. Horatio gave an inward sigh. He silently wondered if they wouldn't have noticed that Ryan had gone missing until he hadn't shown up for work. It was Georgina Hickey's worry for the young CSI that had made them aware something was wrong. The welcome wagon hadn't exactly been rolled out for the young man and lately Horatio was still wrapped up in grieving for Marisol he wasn't sure he would've realized his CSI was missing. He knew the team couldn't take another loss it would be too much in such a short time. Horatio knew this was especially true for Eric. When Speed had died, Eric had lost his best friend, when Marisol had been shot, he'd lost the sister he was closest to. If they did lose Ryan Horatio knew it would tear a deeper hole in Eric. Despite Eric's own confusion about Ryan, it was clear to nearly everybody else that he cared deeply for the younger man. Eric had been denying them for a long time using the excuse that there was no possible way Ryan swung that way. Horatio had however known for awhile that Ryan wasn't one for the girls he'd found that out when he wrongfully assumed that Ryan was seeing Erica Sykes. He also knew that Ryan had some feelings for Eric, but did nothing about them unless it included egging Eric on just to get some attention from the other man, besides Ryan's excuse for not taking action was a good one Eric was known as a ladies man, a notorious playboy. Horatio vaguely remembered what Georgina had told Calleigh last night. Ryan hadn't had a boyfriend in two years his old one died. Ryan didn't want to get hurt by Delko's usual tendencies as he tried to move on in life. Horatio had a feeling that after this Eric would be there for Ryan if he needed it, this whole ordeal would bring light to both the young CSIs lives, they had to find Ryan, there was no other option.

A throat cleared behind Horatio and turned to see a young woman standing there. "Yes ma'am, how can I help you?"

"I... I was there when that CSI was abducted the other evening," she stuttered.

Horatio's face grew stern. "And why didn't you tell us this yesterday, when we were there questioning everybody."

"I didn't go yesterday, honestly I was to scared to, but when the news showed his photo I recognized that he was the one taken and they said he was a CSI. I felt so awful. Everyone there just looked at each other in silent agreement not to say anything. We assumed he was just someone who got in with a bad crowd and none of us there wanted to get involved with that. I just couldn't keep it in when I found out who he really was."

"You saw something that might be able to help us Ms. ..."

"Kayla Bryant, yes um I saw something, but I don't know if it will be able to help."

"Why don't you come with me and you can tell me what you saw."

* * *

Eric walked into the A/V lab exhausted, his eyes lids felt like they were sagging from lack of sleep, he let a yawn slip. "I set your surveillance tapes aside if you want to take a shot at them you can," said Cooper.

"Thanks, Coop," replied Eric taking a seat in a vacant chair in front of the computer Cooper wasn't using.

He saw that Cooper had put them in two separate stacks, one of ones he'd already gone through and another of ones he hadn't. Eric took a tape off the top of the stack that hadn't been looked at yet and slipped it in to watch hours of nothing hoping to find a little something that would help lead them somewhere.

Eric could understand why Marcus Skyett was royally pissed off. Thanks to Erica Sykes and WFOR, Skyett was under the impression that nothing was being done for his friend. The news had made it sound like the police didn't care about Hector Wenforth or anybody else. It wasn't true at all, what nerved Eric is that most people didn't give a rat's ass what the cops did on a regular basis to keep the citizens safe, but when something major and so called out of line happened, there was noise and up roar and complaints about them. Marcus Skyett wanted closure for his friend and employee.

Eric had a uncanny feeling in his stomach ever sense Marvin had relayed to him that a Barista at Café au Lait knew Ryan. It was a fluke, it had to be, but deep down the logical side of him kept denying it. Wenforth was abducted from the place, Ryan got his coffee there and now he was missing. He didn't want them finding Ryan's body no matter how much he had made Ryan's first year here a living hell after Speed's death, he couldn't stand the thought of losing another colleague in a two year time period. _More like some you're falling for, _part of Eric's brain told him.

He spotted it on the screen a angle on the license plate, he enhanced it, he only got a partial -033, to a dirty white van. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He wrote it down he had to get a BOLO out on it and then go check if the prints on Wenforth's car had come back to anybody else with the exception of Wenforth himself.

* * *

Ryan was engulfed in silence, silence that he welcomed. There had been rummaging and the sounds of packing as Ryan tried to banish any memory of what had happened. The silence had come with the banging of some kind of door and an engine starting up.

After the capture or captures; he wasn't sure if there was only one person or if there was multiple anymore; he had desperately attempted to open his heavy eye lids to look around at his surroundings. He had seen the table tops that were once covered in instruments, bottles of liquids, and syringes, was empty. Being to much of an effort to keep his eyes open, he let them fall back closed. Although breathing was becoming slowly easier and he felt like he didn't have to gulp to get air, Ryan wanted nothing more but to die right now. His boyfriend, if he was still alive would've said he was being a selfish son of a bitch, that there were people that cared about him. Still all Ryan wanted was to be with his deceased boyfriend right now.

He felt extremely dirty, dirtier then he ever felt after dumpster diving or sifting through a bog. His mind began to wander to places he really didn't want to think about. _'What if the guy had left for good and he was going to die tied to a table._' He shook his head as if it were going to get rid of the idea. His mind was going through constant changes in thought. The CSI in him wanted to survive, to show the sicko that he couldn't destroy his spirit. The other part of him didn't care if he died, he felt broken that part of his spirit was already dead. Ryan dozed off to these thoughts coursing through his mind.

* * *

The police station was filled with sun tanned and burned people, the same people the team had questioned yesterday at the beach, this time being brought in to be throughly questioned. People seemed to be a bit more cooperative now that they had learned the man who had been abducted two evenings ago was law enforcement. It shouldn't have been the case these people should've given them the information from the get go.

Horatio had just finished his conversation with Kayla Bryant and pulled Calleigh aside. "What do you need?" asked Calleigh.

"I need you to look into something for me. It needs to be done as soon as possible," said Horatio, slipping Calleigh a piece of paper where he had written the information Bryant had given him. "This is a partial on the license plate of the van Ryan was abducted in."

"I'll run it and see if I come up with any close matches and owners to those," said Calleigh as she sped away.

* * *

Calleigh came up in the elevator to the crime lab and quickly made her way off. She had to get information on this as quickly as possible. She could've done this down at PD, but with all the people around there, she didn't want to run the risk of someone snooping, the lab would be more private. She saw Eric walking down the hall a folder in his hand.

Eric looked up to see Calleigh rushing towards him."Calleigh, you're in a hurry, is there a lead on where Ryan is?"

"I'm hoping this information will lead us somewhere. A witness came foreword that saw Ryan's abduction. They say he was put into a dirty white van, but they only got a partial."

Eric's stomach had feeling of realization and curiosity hit it instantaneously. "Really, what's the partial?"

Calleigh looked up at him and saw the look of curiosity and questions on his face. "We got S-033."

"What?" asked Eric, it was too much of a coincidence.

"Look Eric, I've got to search what I have of this plate and get a BOLO out there, so-" she said stopping herself seeing the look of disbelief and shock on Eric's face. "Eric what's wrong? What is it?"

"That's just to close to be a coincidence."

"Eric what do mean."

"I finally got a partial for the plate of the van that dumped Wenforth," Eric said and paused, but Calleigh didn't say anything, but let Eric continue. "My partial and your partial are to close to be mere coincidence the vans have the same description, Cal this can't be a fluke."

"You're saying that whoever killed and dumped Hector Wenforth's body is the same person who took Ryan."

Nothing was said and Calleigh saw Eric's adams apple bob as he swallowed. "I think so, Ryan and Wenforth go to the same coffee shop, Café au Lait."

"Really," said Calleigh surprised at the revelation.

"Yeah, some Barista wanted Officer Hemming to say hi to Ryan when he saw him because she didn't see him the morning after his abduction and it hadn't come out on the news at the time so she didn't know."

"And Wenforth went missing from Café au Lait, right?"

"Yeah."

"We got to update the BOLO then, we got to call Horatio and let him know," said Calleigh. "Did you get anything else on the van?" she asked as they both quickly walked down the hall.

"Yeah, it was a Ford Econoline."

* * *

The team stood around the layout table going over everything they had just learned. "So are we sure this is the same van?" asked Natalia.

"That's a stupid question," said Eric. "Of course they're the same, we may only have partials from each scene, but they're the same color. Whoever killed Wenforth has Ryan."

"You don't have to bite my head off Eric," replied Natalia. "So we could be looking for um... for Ryan's-"

"No, no, we're not," said Eric harshly.

"I'm just trying to be logical Eric, Hector Wenforth showed up less than twenty-four hours after he went missing. If this is the same we have to included the possibility," snapped Natalia back.

"Use your head Natalia, Wenforth was dumped in front of his apartment, but was abducted in front of Café au Lait. If Ryan was dead this guy would have already dumped his body in front of his own apartment," yelled Eric back.

"We all need to calm down," said Horatio in his monotone calm voice. "Eric did you update the BOLO?"

"Yeah I did H."

"Good, it's only a matter of time before we find it then."

"I'm just wondering why we haven't found Ryan's," Natalia paused and cleared his throat. "It's been more then twenty-four hours."

"Maybe it was never the intention for Hector Wenforth to die," said Horatio.

"You mean his abductors didn't want him dead?" asked Natalia.

"It would make sense why we haven't found Ryan," said Calleigh. "Whatever they did to Wenforth killed him, but it would seem that it hasn't done so to Ryan."

"How come that doesn't make me feel any better," said Eric.

"Come on Eric it has to give you some hope that Ryan is still staying strong that he'll pull through," said Natalia.

"I can't help but feel that deep down, whatever this substance is that it isn't good. I mean it killed Wenforth we don't know what it's doing or has done to Ryan."

There was silence for moments on end and was only interrupted by the ringing of Horatio's cell phone. "Lt. Caine, we'll be right there, get as many available patrol units there as backup," Horatio said and then hung up. "They've found the van."

There wasn't much need for an explanation, the team followed Horatio out of the layout room heading for the elevator. Horatio had his cell out again. "Alexx, we have a location, meet us out front," said Horatio, he hung up immediately after.

Everyone stood in the elevator in complete silence, the unspoken words at to why Alexx was coming swarming their minds. They all knew the reason, if they were too late and they did come to find Ryan's body still and motionless, that they'd want Alexx there immediately to take care of him.

Even though Eric knew that was the reason, he liked to think it was more of a comfort factor Alexx was very motherly over Ryan. She practically adopted him as her own child and probably would have literally if he was still a kid. Alexx would also be able to help with any medical needs, even though medics would more than likely be standing by.

Alexx got into the passenger seat of the Hummer joining the rest of the team, her medical examiners kit in hand. She wasn't going to come in her van using it as if it was a silent prayer that her services wouldn't be needed.

* * *

Horatio and his team, along with Frank, and a little more than a dozen patrol cops stood around the hood of Frank's vehicle going over a entry plan. "We need to cover all exits, we can't give this guy a chance to escape," said Frank to the patrol units.

"Ms. Boa Vista stay back with Alexx 'til we clear the warehouse," said Horatio.

"But Hora-"

"You don't have a permit to carry a weapon yet Ms. Boa Vista and I don't need you possibly getting hurt on top of whatever's been done to Ryan."

Natalia was silenced. Eric saw Marvin Hemming and his partner Charlie Moen among patrol, Eric had, had a feeling they would be here upon Hemming's demand.

They approached the building and waited until everyone reported that they were in position. "On the count of three," said Horatio, and held up his left fist, holding his gun in his right. "One... two... three..."

Warehouse doors burst open and the shouts of 'Miami-Dade PD' filled the air. Eric was sure he saw Ryan lying tied to a metal table. He wanted nothing more than to run over right now and untie Ryan, but he needed to clear the warehouse first or he'd leave himself vulnerable.

'Clear' kept being shouted across the warehouse. Marvin came up to Horatio whom Eric was behind. "The building's all clear Lieutenant, there's no one else here."

"Thank you Hemming."

Eric put his gun back in his holster and made his way towards Ryan. When he got there Ryan's eyes were closed, but it looked as though Ryan was forcably keeping them closed as if his mind hadn't processed that it was Miami-Dade police that were here not his abductor. "Ryan?" said Eric and reached out towards Ryan's neck to check for a pulse anyway.

"NO!" a scream irrupted from Ryan's mouth.

Eric instantly recoiled his hand. Everyone in the warehouse froze startled by the scream. Eric watched as Ryan thrashed around as much as he could while being tied up, but the bindings only cut deeper into Ryan's already damaged wrists. "Ryan, please, it's me, it's Eric."

It was as if Ryan hadn't heard he kept screaming. "No, please, no more, not again, not again, leave me alone, please just kill me already, please not again."

Everyone knew what a reaction like that meant and it stung all of them. Eric had looked up to find Horatio and saw Alexx was standing next to the red head, a look of hurt marred her face. He knew why her baby had been hurt in the worst possible way. Eric began to feel anger boil in the pit of his stomach.

Alexx had heard the scream from Ryan and it had torn her heart out to see Ryan flinch and react like that to Eric's touch.

Calleigh could do nothing but stare in silent disbelief. Being a CSI she knew this kind of thing happened, but never once did she take into consideration that it could happen to a friend of hers, to a co-worker, to a man she viewed as a younger brother.

Natalia didn't know what to think, sure her's and Ryan's relationship was a little shaky right now, had been since it was learned she was the mole and yes it was steadily coming back to a good friendship. She wouldn't wish this on anyone.

Horatio took in a deep breath and made his way over he knew he was going to have to be gentle, the way he was with victims and not be in boss mode. Eric stepped aside to let Horatio in. Horatio leaned over the table and Ryan slightly his head cocked to the side. He avoided touching Ryan for the moment, he didn't need to panic the young man even more and had to make him aware that he was in safe hands first. "Ryan,"

Ryan was not screaming out anymore, but kept on muttering the same things over and over his eyes were clamped tightly shut. "Ryan, it's Horatio. I need you to open your eyes for me."

"No, no, please, leave me alone."

"Ryan it's alright, open your eyes and you'll see."

Ryan's body calmed and he stopped shaking his head and grew quiet. Horatio noticed Ryan take a deep swallow as if preparing himself. Eyes lids fluttered and slowly opened. There was a look of disbelief in Ryan's normally bright hazel eyes. They were dull in color more brown when they were normally more of a green. They thinly glazed over with wetness that would more than likely soon become tears. "H... it's really... really you. I... I... thought it was my im... imagination," Ryan got out very shaky over swallowing repeatedly as he was trying to talk.

"It's really me Ryan, I'm here and you're safe now. We're going to get you out of here, alright," said Horatio. Ryan only nodded his head. "We're going to untie you alright, Eric and I are going to untie you, alright?"

Ryan nodded his head slowly, Horatio nodded to Eric who proceeded to untie the binds around his ankles as Horatio went to undo the wrists, the small flinch from Ryan didn't go unnoticed by Horatio. He was careful when undoing, he didn't want to hurt Ryan even more. He felt Ryan's hands as he brought them down to the young man's sides and they were icy cold, he didn't know how long that his CSI had been tied up like this, but it had been too long.

Eric had noticed the flinch too and it hurt, everyone was saying how Ryan was attracted to him and now it was if his touch burned him. Eric really wanted to find and hurt this guy. Eric finished unting Ryan's ankles.

Ryan felt the warm comfort flood from Horatio's hand to warm his own numb one. He was okay now he was safe with Horatio, his arms ached with tingling numbness as Horatio gently moved his arms to lay next to his sides. "Were going to get you out of here Ryan. We're going to get you to the hospital."

Horatio saw Ryan tense and pleading eyes look up at him, he had never seen his CSI look so broken. "Please, I don't want to go to the hospital. I don't need to, I'm okay H."

Horatio had a vague feeling about the thought process Ryan's mind was going through and Horatio knew it would be hard. "I know you don't Ryan, but this may be the only way we can catch the guy who did this, so that it won't happen again. I know you wouldn't want that."

Alexx slowly came up to other side of the table Ryan still laid on. "Everything's going to be okay now baby, we're here."

"Alexx," said Ryan turning to look at Alexx.

Alexx almost felt like letting her own tears fall seeing the moisture brimming in Ryan's eyes, but she knew that she and the others were going to have to be strong for Ryan right now. "I need some medics in here," shouted Horatio. "Come on lets get you off this table."

Horatio helped Ryan sit up slowly. It was a struggle for Ryan and Horatio held onto Ryan's upper arm to keep him steady. The medics were making their way over with a gurney. Ryan slipped himself off the table and instantly crumpled to the ground. "Easy Ryan, easy," said Horatio

Horatio figured Ryan's legs may have been weak from the lack of use and the fact that Ryan's whole body may be tired due to possible dehydration. Horatio scooped Ryan up in his arms. He was taking a lot of risks here. Ryan could go into a panic at the slightest wrong touch, Ryan was already shivering slightly whether it was because the man was cold or it was silent fear, Horatio would only be guessing. Lifting Ryan up he then set Ryan on the gurney which had finally come to a stop.

The paramedics began an evaluation, one putting temporary dressing around Ryan's wrists, another moved to his bag to get a Saline drip going. Ryan saw the needle and began to tremble noticeably. "No, please, don't, don't touch me."

The paramedic was ignoring Ryan's words and tried proceed, but Ryan's struggle became worse and the medic was having a hard time finding a vain. Ryan tried to sit up and get off the gurney and that's when Alexx came to his side and gently made Ryan lay back down. "It's okay, baby. It will be alright, it's going to help," she said she kept one hand on Ryan's arm and held out her other hand in silent gesture to the medic, who handed it over immeaditly without question as she kept talking to Ryan. "Keep looking at me honey, don't look anywhere else but at me."

Before anyone knew it the line was in and Ryan was calmed down. "I want to go with," said Eric suddenly.

"I think it would be best if Alexx went."

"But H-"

"Eric I need you here to process the scene and he's comfortable with Alexx, I think she's the best thing for him right now. You know she'll take good care of him."

"I guess so," replied Eric a little glumly.

Horatio nodded to Alexx who followed the paramedics, who were already on their way out.

* * *

A car drove by the warehouse slowing down, but never coming to a complete stop. The two occupants watched as Ryan Wolfe was brought out on a gurney. "What are we going to do now?" asked Joseph who was in the drivers seat.

"We've caused ourselves to much attention here, it's time to make our way to another city," replied Mamphry.

**A/N: **So there it was any spelling errors are mine and I hope you liked the next chapter. working a chap. 5 already. ~StoryDreamer


	5. Fall Out

**A/N:** Wow that took longer than I expected it to, sorry about that. Part of it was me waiting for a new laptop, another is I got distracted frequently while writing this chapter, and thirdly I found it extremely difficult to write the Ryan scenes. (He's probably most defiantly a little OOC, but that's reasonable considering what happened to him.). Anyway here's the long awaited chapter 5. It is long by the way, probably my longest chapter yet.

**Chapter Five**

Fall Out

Eric was attempting to keep all his concentration on his work, but was having a hard time doing as such. His mind kept wandering off to think how Ryan was doing. They were processing the scene dusting almost every surface for tangible prints. They couldn't use the ropes that had bound Ryan sense he and Horatio had touched them to release Ryan. Any defense attorney would argue contamination so instead Eric was outside documenting tire treads from a second vehicle, it had been the vehicle this guy had gotten away in. "He's going to be okay Eric," said Natalia.

It startled Eric; he hadn't known that Natalia was behind him. "Everything's not going to be okay Natalia. That emotional scar will stay with him for the rest of his life; you just don't get over it. You guys keep saying he likes me, but when I touched him he flinched away."

"It was a knee jerk reaction, reasonable to happen. You want to check out the van with me?"

"Sure," replied Eric.

They walked over to the van, Eric pulled open its side door with his gloved hand and started to take pictures of it's inside. Natalia combed through with her flashlight. She stopped when she came to red spot on the van floor. "Eric."

"Yeah."

Eric looked to where Natalia's flashlight shone. He grabbed a swab and measuring ruler from inside his kit that lay at his feet and got up in the van. He took a few photos without the ruler then a few with. He handed his camera to Natalia who took it and set it on the ground next to his kit.

As Eric took the fresh swab out of its wrapper, Natalia handed him the small bottle of H2O, which he took and put a drop on the swab. He handed the bottle back to Natalia who took it and put back in the kit, getting the bottle of Pheno. Eric swabbed the area in question and then took the Pheno from Natalia dribbling a drop of it on the swab. It turned to that pinkish purple color. "Blood," he said. "Ryan had a dried abrasion on his forehead, it could be from that, we won't know until DNA confirms, but the surveillance footage we have of Ryan's abduction shows that he hit his head on the pavement.

Eric put the swab in a clean empty rectangular box and labeled it. He was about to get out and put it in his kit when he spotted something. "Here take this," he said, handing Natalia the box and pen that he had used to label, and then made his way to the front.

"Eric what is it?"

Eric photoed the wallet and keys that he'd spotted on the dashboard. He picked up the keys hanging the key ring off his index finger. "These are Ryan's keys."

"Are you sure?" asked Natalia.

"This is his wallet too," said Eric flipping open the wallet to reveal Ryan's driver's license under the laminated cover. "If our guy touched it we could get prints. Can you hand me an envelope?"

"Sure," said Natalia, she handed Eric two sets of manila envelopes and the pen.

There was silence for moments on end as Eric placed each item in separate envelopes and labeled them. He got out of the van and put the two envelopes in the bottom of his kit. "This guy probably has Ryan's info so I'm gonna let H know. Ryan shouldn't be at his place alone incase he comes back."

"Eric," said Natalia, she paused as she watched Eric lock up his kit.

"Yeah, what is it Nat?"

"I'm sorry that I implied that we would find Ryan's body."

Eric gave her a small, not all there smile and sighed. "Well you were thinking of all the possibilities, which is part of the job. I should go find Horatio, are you good here?"

"Yeah, I'll dust the van for prints," said Natalia, she watched Eric leave to find Horatio.

* * *

Alexx sat next to Ryan who was on the hospital examination bed as his wrists were treated and bandaged. "There's a few more things we have to do. We're going to draw some blood and run some tests see if you contracted anything,"

There was a noticeable flinch from Ryan that both doctors saw. "Ryan, would you like Alexx to draw your blood? You know it's best we do this that way if you did get anything we can treat it."

Ryan nodded his head in silence; he was feeling extremely uncomfortable in only a hospital gown.

Alexx stood from her seat and went over to wash her hands in the sink before putting on a pair of latex gloves. She took the rubber turnakit and tied it around Ryan's arm. She took the needle with attached vile from the other doctor. "Baby I need you to relax your arm for me and look at Dr. Langer for a moment, don't look at the needle, look at Dr. Langer."

Ryan looked at the doctor who was attending to him and Alexx proceeded as quickly as possible. She finished up and pressed a cotton swab to where the needle had been. She handed the vial to Langer, who labeled it. She undid the turnakit and gently moved Ryan's arm up to keep the cotton ball in place. She moved to the counter in search for a band-aid.

Langer continued. "Ryan I'm sure you're aware the next procedure will be invasive, but I'm also sure you're aware of how important it is for it to be done."

Ryan knew what Langer was saying was true but still apart of him didn't want this to be documented. Everything would be so finalized than. Ryan looked at Alexx.

Alexx could see what he was thinking through those ever expressive eyes of his. "It's alright Sweetie, Dr. Langer isn't going to hurt you."

Patrick Langer was not the one who normally preformed a rape kit. That was usually assigned to SART Nurse, but he had gotten a call that an EMS Unit was coming in and he was being requested by a Dr. Alexx Woods. If Alexx Woods was requesting something he knew it had to be serious. He had gone to the emergency bay immediately to wait. When they arrived Ryan Wolfe was wheeled through on a gurney. He'd seen the young CSI on the news. Alexx walked next to the gurney keeping the young man calm. He knew then that Alexx had adopted him like he was her own.

_"Alexx, what happened?" asked Langer._

_"I'm sure you're aware he was abducted no thanks to the news."_

_"That's not what I meant Alexx, medically?" he said as he walked along side examining Ryan as he went._

_Nothing looked serious they would send him to x-ray first and see if there was anything internal going on._

_"Dehydration, food deprivation, I don't think he's been able to eat or drink anything sense he was abducted."_

_"Alright, I see his wrists and ankles will need to be bandaged as well. Take him to x-ray. I want to see if anything internal is going on," he told the paramedics. He was about to follow when he was stopped._

_Alexx grabbed a hold of his arm. "Patrick there's something else, the way Ryan reacted when we got there, I think he was…"_

_Patrick read Alexx's face. "Alexx, you think your friend was raped."_

_Alexx nodded her head in reply. "It was so horrible Patrick, it hurt to see him like that."_

_Patrick took a deep breath. "You want me to perform the Sexual Assault Kit, don't you?"_

_"Patrick, we schooled together, you're one of my best friends and I put my total trust in you as well as put your trust with someone I care so much about. What's happened here is very serious and I can't find myself trusting a random SART Nurse."_

_"I understand Alexx. Why don't you come along. It seems like he trusts you enough to be comfortable with you and I made need that if he starts to panic."_

It seemed as though Patrick had been right. He watched as Alexx reassured Ryan that everything would be okay.

Ryan swallowed hard and took in shaky breath, looking at Dr. Langer. "Okay," replied Ryan his voice wavering.

That was the first word Ryan had uttered sense his arrival at the hospital. "Alright Ryan why don't you lay down on your side, I promise to be as gentle as possible."

Ryan complied too what Dr. Patrick Langer had asked him. Teary eyes looked up at Alexx as she held onto his hand in soft comforting grip. As Langer proceeded with invasive exam, Ryan couldn't help but clamp his eyes shut and grip Alexx's hand in a death hold. Despite the grip hurting Alexx's own hand, she smiled and whispered soft reassuring words to Ryan. "There Ryan, you can sit up now," said Langer.

Langer was trying to be cautious with his words, when he had first become a doctor he had been made aware several times by he mentor that rape victims had a very fragile state of mind, saying the wrong thing could make them relapse, so he refrained from saying things like 'we're all done now'. He watched Ryan watch him seal up the kit, Ryan's eyes seemingly glued to it. "Ryan I'd like to put back on saline solution."

Ryan's head snapped up panicked eyes looked at him now. "No, please."

The saline solution Ryan had been hooked up to when he had arrived had been removed after having gone to x-ray and than having been patched up and examined. "Ryan, you are extremely dehydrated and malnourished. The saline solution will help with the dehydration. Any person who comes in with dehydration is on a saline solution for several hours, most spending the night at the hospital."

"Please, no. I want to go home. I just want to go home. I can't be here anymore," begged Ryan.

Patrick Langer stood in silence for moments. He briefly glanced at Alexx. When Ryan had come in, he'd asked a nurse to bring up Ryan's medical record. He remembered seeing a bit on Ryan having a mild case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Langer had heard from reports and other doctors that rape victims had need to feel clean as if they were dirty after the event, that feeling had to come ten-fold with a person with OCD. He took a deep breath in and sighed, rubbing his hand across his mouth. "Ryan how 'bout we work something out," said Langer, when he got no answer he continued. "We'll hook you up to an IV saline solution for a few hours and if you are doing better then we'll release you, if you stay with someone, preferably Alexx sense she is a doctor."

Ryan hung is head, he didn't like the sensation of the cool liquid flowing up through veins in his arm, it remind of the sensation of what his attacker had injected in him that awkward feeling of something in your body, he looked back up at Langer. "Okay," Ryan replied in almost a whisper.

"Now if you aren't doing better you are staying overnight no buts alright."

Ryan didn't answer for several seconds as if he was contemplating the idea, but than nodded his head. "Good, I'll let you stay in here, but if you do end up having to stay the night I'll have to put in a room," said Langer. "I'll be right back."

The door clicked closed and Ryan leaned into Alexx from where he sat up on the exam table. She held him in a comforting embrace, running one hand across his head while the other hand rubbed up and down his arm. She felt hot tears falling onto her shirt the warm moisture of tears warmed her neck. "Alexx," Ryan sobbed. "I feel so dirty, like he's still on me… in me like he's seeping into every pore in body. I just want to go home and get him of me. I want a shower and to scrub him away."

Alexx could feel her heart clench inside her chest and her body involuntarily shutter for a moment. "I know baby, I know," she said rocking him back and forth in attempt to comfort him still rubbing his arm, although her hand on his head had come to a rest.

"No you don't," he whispered.

It had almost been inaudible, but Alexx had heard it. She froze for a moment, she stopped rocking and rubbing him and just stood there with him in her arms. He was right, she didn't know how he felt and part of her was glad that she didn't. She took in a deep breath and continued the rocking and rubbing.

She pulled away when the door opened and Langer came back in, she wiped any remaining tears on Ryan's face with her thumbs. Langer and her hooked up the IV of Saline solution. "Why don't you lay back Ryan it will probably be more comfortable, you can lay on your side if you want," said Langer.

Ryan complied, silently laying down on his right side. "Alexx, we best leave him rest."

"No, Alexx please don't go," said Ryan head lifting up.

"You need to rest, don't worry I'll be by later or someone from the team. I'll have them bring you some clean clothes, alright."

"Okay," replied Ryan.

"Close your eyes Sweetie."

Ryan silently did so. Alexx hesitantly took the rape kit in her hand and left the room with Dr. Langer, shutting the door behind her. "You've adopted him as one of your own haven't you?"

Alexx gave Patrick a weak smile. "It hurts to see him like this Patrick; it hurts like you wouldn't believe it."

"When I release him it will be into your care, that way I know he'll be in good hands."

"He'd be in good hands with anyone from the team," said Alexx.

"He's one of Lieutenant Caine's right?"

"Yes."

"I suppose he would be, but you're a doctor and like a mother to him I'm guessing, so it might be best if you were the one to watch over him for a little while."

"I understand perfectly Patrick," said Alexx, she hesitated for a moment. "Pat, there's a chance something strange might come up in Ryan's blood work."

"Huh? What do you mean Alexx?"

"All I can tell you is that what happened to Ryan may be connected to the Wenforth case. I can trust you to keep that you yourself and run to the nearest new station can't I."

"Of course Alexx, as soon as we get results we'll send them straight to you."

"I best be going. I'll be back soon to check on Ryan."

"I'll see you later Alexx."

They began to walk away, Alexx turned back to face Patrick. "Patrick."

Patrick looked up from the chart. "Yeah Alexx."

"Thank you for doing this."

"It wasn't a problem."

With that Alexx turned and left the hospital.

* * *

Alexx stepped of the elevator and into the lab there was a sense of tenseness in the lab, everyone seemed stiff and concentrated. Alexx made her way to the DNA lab to find Maxine. Coming in she saw that Maxine looked somewhat anxious, but worried, the young woman couldn't keep still. "Maxie, are you alright sweetie?"

Maxine Valera looked up at Alexx. "Oh yeah I'm… I'm fine. Just a running the blood sample Eric and Natalia got out of the van, waiting for those results and swab Ryan's key ring in case this guy left any of his epithelials behind."

"Maxine can you do me a favor and run this immediately."

Valera looked down to what Alexx was referring to. "a rape kit. Alexx I thought Ryan's case was top priority?"

"I know, it is."

Valera looked back down at the rape kit the words labeling the box popped out at her suddenly. "Oh my God, this…" she pointed the box. "This is Ryan's."

"I'm afraid so."

"I'll get right on it."

"Thank you Maxine," said Alexx. "Have you seen Eric around?"

"Umm, I think Eric's running fingerprints from the warehouse."

Alexx nodded her head and left Maxine to go to work. Valera took in a deep breath hesitating momentarily, trying to calm her shaking hands. She was going to do this, she had to for Ryan. She only prayed that a match came up so they could catch the guy because if one didn't this guy just got a lot harder to track down.

Alexx walked down the halls to the fingerprint lab where she had been told Eric would be. Everyone was hurting, Ryan may have been affected the most, but this case did affect everyone involved. She walked in to see in hard concentration and determination on Eric's face as he was hunched over examining the fingerprints that had been collected from the scene. "Eric."

Eric jolted his head away from the fingerprint he had been examining and looked to Alexx. "Alexx, you're back from the hospital, how's Ryan doing?"

She weakly smiled. "Slightly jumpy and skittish, but that's to be expected. What we need to do now is be there for him when he needs. There may be times he lashes out at us and say we don't understand him-"

"But we don't Alexx."

"I know that. We're going to have to be patient with him for the time being. I'm going to stop by his place to get him a fresh set of clothes for him and then head back to the hospital; do you want to come with?"

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," replied Eric.

"Why not?"

"You saw how he flinched away from me, it's like my touch burned him or something."

"Eric he didn't know it was you."

"Are you going to tell me he likes me now too," said Eric, Alexx didn't reply. "Did you know he had a boyfriend that died two years ago?"

"He's never specifically told me who it was, but yes I knew his boyfriend died two years ago," replied Alexx.

"That's around when Speed died. We were rude to Ryan to engrossed in our grieving, but he was grieving too."

"We didn't know, he never told us," said Alexx. "And yes he likes you, but for him it's hard to admit to himself. I think he's still grieving in away for his boyfriend, having feelings for you feels like a betrayal. Come on, come with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ryan won't want to see me, besides I have these fingerprints to analyze."

"Eric don't sell yourself short, Ryan needs all of us right now and he especially needs to feel loved. Come on," Alexx more demanded this time.

"It's okay Eric, I'll take care of the prints," said Calleigh

Eric turned around to face Calleigh who had been standing behind him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, go with Alexx Eric."

Eric let out a heavy sigh before setting his pen down and took off his lab coat hanging it up. "Thank Cal."

She just returned him a small smile as he followed Alexx out. The crime lab was eerily somber and it was making Eric feel uneasy, in a way he had to thank Alexx for getting him out of the building. He was brewing with so many emotions his thoughts kept changing, but it all led back to one concrete thought. Someone else better find out whoever did this first because if he found them, he had this strong urge to want to kill them, but he didn't say that out loud because that could just lead him to trouble.

He climbed into the passenger seat of Alexx's car as she got in the driver's side and pulled out of the parking lot. "Horatio doesn't want Ryan staying at his place," said Eric, breaking the ongoing silence. "We found Ryan's drivers license on the dashboard of the van, so this guy could've written the address down and go back if… um he wasn't done with Ryan."

"That's alright; I was going to take him to my place. Ryan really shouldn't be being released until tomorrow, but Patrick… Dr. Langer made Ryan a deal that if he was doing better he'd release Ryan into my care. Ryan really wanted to leave earlier, but he's too dehydrated. All he wants to do is take a shower."

"To get that feeling of this guy of him?"

"That and it probably as a bit to do with his OCD."

"Oh God, I forgot about his OCD. He must be in a living hell right now," said Eric.

* * *

Alexx and Eric arrived at Ryan's apartment shortly after that. There had been silence for the rest of the way there. They walked silently up the steps to Ryan's floor. The hallway on Ryan's floor was extremely quiet as well. Eric couldn't help but feel like it was ghost town only it was an apartment. "Ryan's keys are in evidence, so I'll just ask Mrs. Hickey for her, she has his spare," said Eric.

He stopped in front of Georgina Hickey's, Alexx stopping along side him. He knocked on the door praying the older woman was home so they could get the key. "Who is it?" asked a voice from the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Hickey, it's CSI Eric Delko, co-"

Eric didn't finish before the door was opened and the older woman stood there peering up at Eric. "Did you find him?" she asked, worry and anxiousness laced her voice.

"Yes, we did," replied Eric.

"Is he alright?"

"No, not really."

"But he's alive right?"

"Yes, yes, he's alive," said Eric, just telling the woman that made Eric just a little bit better. "We were wondering if we could use the spare key Ryan gave you to get him some spare clothes, he's going to be staying with Alexx here for awhile,"

Georgina looked to Alexx and then back to Eric. "Of course let me go get that key," she replied and left the two standing at an open door, where Eric and Alexx stood in silence. "Here's the key. You'll keep me updated on how Ryan's doing won't you?"

"Of course Mrs. Hickey," said Eric.

Eric left the doorway as the two women exchanged small weak smiles. They were both mothers and both had the same worry for Ryan and they both knew it. Alexx then left to follow Eric.

Eric unlocked the door and hesitated briefly before pushing the door open. The last time he had been here was two nights ago. He let Alexx in first following her and closing the door behind him.

Alexx headed straight for Ryan's bedroom or at least in the direction it was. He wasn't quiet sure if Alexx knew exactly where Ryan's room was or not. She may have been here before, in fact she probably had been here before, when Ryan had been first been recovering form his eye injury.

Eric followed Alexx into the bedroom. She went to the dresser picking up the back that neatly on the floor next to it leaning up against the wall. She set down on the bed opening the largest compartment and then heading back to the dresser, pulling the top drawer open pulling out a pair of boxers. "Isn't a little awkward to be going through Ryan's drawers?" asked Eric.

"Eric baby, it's nothing I haven't seen. Lord knows I'm still folding my own son's clothes," said Alexx.

"I just think it's a little… weird."

"Alright, why don't you go find a suitcase, sense Ryan will be staying with me, he's going to need more than one pair of clothes."

"Sure, do you happen to know where he keeps a suitcase?"

"Try the hall closet, where he keeps linens. There might be a suitcase on the top shelf," replied Alexx.

"I'll be right back," said Eric and left the bedroom.

Eric stood in the hallway for a moment before heading to the closet door and opening it. Looking up to the top shelf he spotted a tan suitcase sitting next to a somewhat tattered shoe box. He reached up to the suitcase grabbing its handle to take down. Pulling it of the shelf; the tattered shoe box came with it falling to the ground its contents of pictures spilling from it. "Aah, crap," muttered Eric under his breath.

"Eric is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Eric shouted back.

Eric set the suitcase and bent down and began to put the pictures back in the shoe box, he was almost done when the top picture in the pile he grabbed caught his attention. A shaggy haired Ryan Wolfe was riding piggy back, his head leant up against the other mans, both their faces looking at the camera; the face of the other man all to familiar for Eric.

Eric could feel the hard swallow catch in his throat. His eyes were glued to the photo in total shock and disbelief. The other man; Eric's best friend harbored a small smile. Smiles which had always been rare to see while working.

Tim Speedle his best friend was holding Ryan Wolfe on his back arms wrapped around Ryan's legs, Ryan's arms hung from either side of Tim's neck with hands clasped together across Tim's chest. Ryan had the warmest and happiest look in his eyes; one Eric didn't think he'd ever seen before.

No matter how much he stared at the picture nothing changed. It suddenly hit Eric very hard but it all made sense. Ryan had a boyfriend that had died two years ago and Speed had died two years ago. Why hadn't he seen it before? He had to wonder who had taken the picture. "Eric, did you find a suitcase?"

Eric was startled out of his thoughts. "A yeah, hold on just a sec," said Eric.

He quickly threw the rest of the photos in the box and put the box back on the top shelf, picking up the suitcase and heading back to the bedroom unaware that the photos in the box had been stack neatly and in chronological order with the most recent photo on top before they had been spilled onto the floor.

* * *

Eric knocked on the door to room he had been told Ryan was in and then opened the door and walked into the room. He watched as Ryan opened his eyes slowly. "Eric what are you doing here?"

"I bring you a present," said Eric, sliding the backpack of his shoulder and holding it out. He saw Ryan shiver slightly and instantly regretted what he had said, Ryan just remained silent, keeping his eyes on Eric. "It's a change of clothes."

"Oh," replied Ryan taking the backpack from Eric. "Where's Alexx?"

"She's out talking to Dr. Langer, working on getting you released."

Ryan just nodded his head and held the backpack in a vice grip. Eric looked around the room. What was left of a saline solution bag was hanging off a rack, but he noticed the IV wasn't hooked up to Ryan anymore. He watched for a few more seconds as Ryan's gaze stayed on the backpack he held. "I'm just going to step outside so you can change."

"Okay," said Ryan.

Eric stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him. He had seen the look in Ryan's eyes when he came and it was a far cry from that of the warm and happy eyes in the picture he had discovered. That picture was now forever engraved in Eric's mind, remembering the look on Speed's had given him a small look into a side of Speed he'd never seen before. Eric sighed he wasn't sure if he should bring it up to Ryan that he had found out. Ryan obviously hadn't wanted them to know he just didn't know why.

* * *

Alexx pulled back into the lab parking lot; unfortunately she had a few things to finish up in the morgue. She cut the engine and turned to face Ryan who was in the back seat. "This will only take a little while baby. I want to get some more rest and then we'll go home as soon as I'm done."

"Can I take a shower first please?" asked Ryan, the question came out soft.

"Of course baby, but afterwards I want you to go to break room and try to get some rest alright?"

Ryan just nodded his head and got out of the car. The other two got out as well. "Well I better get back to work," said Eric. "Calleigh's still probably going through fingerprints we collected a lot of them."

Alexx watched Eric leave and then headed to the morgue to get her own things done. She certainly hoped that they caught this guy she didn't want Ryan to have to live in fear; that who ever had done this to him was still out there. Ryan needed the closure as much as they did, probably even more so.

* * *

Ryan came into the locker room at a quick walk, waiting for the door to close; he went to his locker and pulled out the body scrubber he kept there. He went to the shower room and stripped the clothes from his body as fast as he could get them off. Starting the shower making sure it was on hot. Stepping under the scalding water Ryan couldn't really care less that it was too hot as long as he could everything of him all the dirt and filth, the calmness of that mans rough hands, he just wanted to rinse a scrubbed him away. Looking at the bottle of community soup he contemplated if he should use it. Other people used it, but it's not like they touched it, but people tampered with stuff all the time, but these were his co-workers they wouldn't tamper with the soup would they?

Ryan tried to calm himself down before he continued; he needed this soup, needed it to get himself clean. He poured a large portion of soup on the scrub brush and began to scrub away at his skin in vain attempt to get his perpetrator off of him.

Ryan didn't know how long he'd been in the shower. He could feel the tears crawling down his face, but any other person might not know thanks to the water from the shower. He was still running the scrub brush vigorously up and down his skin. He was unaware that someone had come in.

* * *

Eric entered the locker room unsure if he should be here, looking for Ryan, but it had been nearly an hour and Ryan wasn't on the couch in the break room where Alexx had told him to rest. He heard the shower running and wondered if Ryan was still in it.

Eric took in a deep breath and approached the showers, there was steam everywhere. He approached closer coming to the entrance to where the showers were, peering through the steam he could see a beat red Ryan scrubbing away at his skin. "Ryan?"

He got no answer from the younger man who continued to stand under the streaming water. He stepped into the vase area of shower stall, so he was going to get a little wet; that was nothing new to him. "Ryan it's Eric," he said approaching with caution reaching out to gently touch Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan jerked away at the touch to his shoulder. "No, get away from me," he yelled out before his brain could process who it was.

"Easy Ryan, it's just me. It's Eric."

"Eric," Ryan looked at him. "Please leave me alone."

Eric saw that Ryan was still rubbing the scrub brush along his skin albeit not as aggressively as before. Eric gently removed it from Ryan's grasp. Ryan attempted to take it back from Eric. "No Eric, I need that."

"No you don't, you're going to rub your skin raw, you've been in here for almost an hour."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Eric reaching to turn off the shower, he turned to leave taking the scrub brush with him.

Ryan washed Eric leave and then hung his head looking down at the tile floor. _He took my scrub brush I need it. __**Oh buck up Wolfe, be a man. **__I can't. _The course of thoughts ran through Ryan's head. "Here."

Ryan looked up to see Eric holding a towel out for him. When had Eric come back and that's when he realized he was naked in front of Eric Delko. Ryan blushed as he took the towel from Eric, although it wasn't that noticeable due to his already read skin. "Thanks."

Ryan dried off and then wrapped the towel around his waist, walking past Eric to go to the lockers and get dressed. Ryan stopped in front of his locker for a moment, watching from the corner of his as Delko came and leaned against his own locker calmly looking at him. A part of Ryan felt uncomfortable with Eric watching him another part the more rational part knew Eric would never do anything to hurt him. Ryan opened his locker staring into the abyss of it before realizing that he didn't have spare set of clothes there. He looked around seeing bits of the clothes he had warn back from the hospital scattered across the floor. He should pick them up, but did he really want to touch them. "Eric?"

"Yes Ryan."

"I don't have any clothes."

"What about the ones you wore here, they're still clean aren't they."

"No… they were on me when… when I still had him all over me. When I was dirty."

"Um…" Eric contemplated what to say. He thought about offering Ryan at least his own spare shirt, he wasn't quit sure his pants would fit Ryan, they were clean after all, but thought better of it, Ryan probably wouldn't like the idea of someone else's clothes on him. "Do you want me to go done to Alexx's car to get you another set of clothes out of your suitcase? I mean you could ware my spare set of clean clothes if…"

"Could you?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

"Can you hurry too?"

"I'll be as quick as I can," said Eric, he knew normally he would made some smart remark back, but he knew Ryan probably didn't want to be sitting in just a towel for to long.

He went down to the morgue quickly explained the situation with Ryan to Alexx got her keys and quickly went to get the new set of clothes. Coming back he went to Ryan first handing him the clothes and reminding him Alexx wanted him resting. He then returned the keys back to Alexx and set off to working again.

* * *

The bleep came from the computer Valera was working at waiting for results. She quickly brought up the result a look of firm concentration on the screen. Her face fell no hit. She felt her stomach twist in a sickening knot. This was one thing that would have led them somewhere. Now Ryan's privacy had been obstructed for nothing. They had nothing to go on. The van had been a bust from what she'd heard it came back to a rental company that had been long sense out of business. Valera closed her eyes and silently prayed that they'd fine something soon, she'd hate to see another victim to come out of this; it certainly wouldn't make Ryan feel any better.

* * *

Ryan lay on his side on the break room sofa, but he couldn't close his eyes; he couldn't allow himself to fall asleep. There was some sort of restlessness inside him. He mind was a constant stream of thoughts. He sat up¸ he couldn't take there was somewhere he had to be. He went to the front desk leaving a note saying he went out to talk to someone and would be back. He didn't want his colleagues to have to worry about him again. He checked out a set of Hummer keys have nothing else to be able to drive.

As Ryan drove away from the crime lab he couldn't stop the constant thought flow. _You're being stupid Wolfe this guy is still out there. __**I need to talk to him. **__He's dead he can't help you; you're safer at the lab. __**He's the only one I feel comfortable talking to. **__The only one, are you sure._

Ryan shook his head trying to get his brain to stop talking to itself, as he pulled up to the cemetery. He got out and slowly made his way to deceased lover's tombstone. Upon reaching he just stood there for a moment looking at trying to make the words come out of his mouth. "Why'd you have to leave me Tim. I need you now more then ever. I don't know what to do; I don't know how to cope. You would, you'd find someway to help me through this. I don't know if I can without you. There was a brief moment while I was… there was a brief moment I'd just wish I'd die so I could be with you again," Ryan choked on his words.

Tears slid down his face once again and he tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. It started to rain as if the weather was in touch with Ryan's feelings. Ryan knew however it was just another one of Miami's rain showers. He attempted to take a deep breath, but it turned out slightly shaky. He took a few steps closer and laid a hand to rest on top of the tombstone. "I love you Tim, I always will," said Ryan before turning and leaving the cemetery.

He got up into the Hummer now soaking wet, but he could really care less and put the keys in the ignition starting up the vehicle. The Hummer roared to life and the music from the radio came through the speakers. Ryan let the giant vehicle idol as the words from the song playing caught his attention.

"… _I'll pray to the Gods, let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_It's all about us_

_Imagined you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_The silent whispers, the silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_Hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

_All of my mem-"_

Ryan couldn't listen to it anymore and he promptly turned the radio off and rested his head on the steering wheel briefly getting his composure back. Lifting his head back up, he put the Hummer into gear and headed back to the crime lab hoping no one had noticed he was gone.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There was my very long ch.5. I hope it was worth the wait. The song Ryan hears on the radio at the end of the chapter is called Memories by Within Temptation. This song is the only deffinant song that will be going on the soundtrack i'm making for this story. (so far) Please leave a review it will be apprechiated. ~StoryDreamer


End file.
